Galactic Emperor V2
by The Creator95
Summary: An updated and corrected version of the original, but with the same story line. Just a bit more in order and better paced.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Fear that is what Uzumaki Naruto was feeling at this moment, his body was on fire… literally; his left eye had been taken along with both his arm up to the shoulder, and both his legs were gone; not up to the knee but the entire thing. Was this pain warranted, was it even deserved? How could someone do this and still feel good about themself? The answer was in the past; it all started a day ago when he and his team returned successful from retrieving the traitor Sasuke Uchiha, it was a day he'd never forget, it was the day they showed their true colors.

_Flashback_

_It was raining; Kakashi and Naruto were heading back to Konoha with one unconscious Sasuke Uchiha who was injured from the fight between himself and Naruto; though his injuries consisted of some bruises and a couple of shallow claw scratches where Naruto had gone beastly. Naruto on the other hand had a fist sized hole in his chest that practically destroyed his left lung, and it was healing but slowly. The Kyubi could only do so much with an injury so grave, it was amazing that Naruto was still moving with such an injury. Kakashi however saw the pain in the blonde's face and he was trying to hold back that pain as much as possible, but the sharingan wielding shinobi was feeling a violent mixture of depression, regret, rage, and sadness as he cautiously looked over to his blonde student and started to speak "Naruto, I'm so sorry." Kakashi stated through a pained voice. Naruto looked over to his sensei with a slightly confused expression._

_ "What do you mean?" Naruto asked, but he knew what Kakashi's apology meant and hearing it from the man would help a lot._

_ "Had I not taught Sasuke the chidori you wouldn't have hole in your chest, hell you wouldn't be missing a lung. I'm sorry for this mess it's my fault." He stated "My negligence led to this…this disaster!" the two stopped. "I shouldn't have showed such favoritism towards Sasuke, I should have focused on all of you including Sakura; Kami she needs the help." To this the blonde chuckled a bit at the jab at his pink haired teammate. _

_ "To forgive is the highest, most beautiful form of love. In return, you will receive untold peace and happiness. And I forgive you for what you did." Naruto said as a little blood began to pour from his mouth, and while his words amazed Kakashi; confusion still held the Jonin's mind. _

_ "How could forgiveness even cross your mind?!" the silver haired Jonin demanded though his voice was not of anger, but sadness._

_ "Simple because when it comes down to facts you didn't shove a chidori into my chest twice and break my neck." He pointed to the Uchiha "Sasuke did and I don't consider him my brother or friend anymore, he's dead to me." The blonde finished in an angry tone. That's when Kakashi saw it in the blonde's eyes; that anger that drive._

_ 'Naruto looks just like her.' he thought to himself, it was after a few minutes of silence did they continue on in silence. An hour passed before they reached the village gate, but something was off as only Tsunade and three medics awaited them. Naruto himself felt that something was amiss However upon stepping inside the village, faster than Naruto could react and before he knew what happened the feeling of something colliding with his body caused him to fall to the ground. Kakashi reacted immediately and dropped the still unconscious Sasuke to the ground before jumping to protect Naruto who was now unconscious and on the ground bleeding. But the last words he heard confirmed his worst fear._

_ "Tsu-Tsunade-sama what's the meaning of this?!" Kakashi demanded in anger. _

_ "Simple really, this thing has become too dangerous to handle and I can't risk anyone else's safety for one defective weapon." Tsunade stated. It was enough for Naruto to know that Tsunade had betrayed; the fact was that she was never on his side to begin with._

_Time skip (Prison cell)_

_He'd expected them to betray him, but so soon this was very disturbing. He'd only been in the cell for a few hours conscious of course. Sadly the betrayal was just beginning, you see he'd gotten word from the guard that he'd been banished for harming the filthy Uchiha. Then came the visits from his so called friends, they expressed their true feelings about him but he wasn't surprised._

"_Demon!"_

"_Pathetic"_

"_Sasuke-kun will always be better."_

"_Always hated you."_

"_You mean nothing to me!"_

"_Y-You betrayed my trust." Hinata that was what she told him over and over again; this hurt him the most. But how had he betrayed her trust when the truth was that they'd only ever interacted on very few occasions? How dare she say such a thing without truth, but how easily she could be manipulated by the crowd. It was a sad thing really but she made her choice and her will was weak if she was so easily swayed. Only Lee, Shikamaru, TenTen, Choji, Neji, the Ichirakus, Kakashi, Anko, and Iruka stayed truly loyal to him. _

_ The next day he was banished from his home with nothing but the clothes on his back while most of the people were cheering about his punishment some were against it; they saw the injustice and knew there wasn't anything they could do about it. They were the minority and were outnumbered badly. Though he was gone that fact didn't stop them from coming after him an hour later by order of the Hokage._

_Flashback end_

He cursed Konoha, Tsunade, the council, the Uchiha, and finally the Fourth Hokage for damming him to this life of hell. Thus was his fate and the fate of those who've suffered like him; they like him would be punished for the sins of others. But as his vision began to fade in his remaining eye, Naruto could only say one last thing. "I will return and when I do, the guilty will suffer and the innocent will be freed from oppression. Vengeance as well as Konoha will be mine!" Naruto screamed out as Kyubi's chakra flared high before receding back into Naruto's mutilated body. All was silent as the three Anbu who committed this horrid act stood over the blonde, the fear they felt was beyond imagining, Naruto's words had gotten to them. It was the boar masked Anbu who shook himself from his fear first.

"At least he's dead after so long." Boar stated, but what happened next caused nothing but panic as rather thunderous sound suddenly echoed throughout the forest, causing the Anbu to falter in their training. Boar's head now had a hole coming from his right side and out to his left, he fell dead to the ground in a bloody heap. The other three immediately went on guard, but there was nobody to be seen. "Come out you coward!" the scared Monkey masked Anbu yelled out in a panic.

"Oh now why would I do that and ruin the surprise?" the voice was that of a woman, but she was still nowhere to be seen "Besides you're the cowards attacking an innocent boy, now I'm was going to kill you one by one so pray to whatever god you worship because you'll need it." The two were now even more fearful than they were before so instead of sticking around they tried to run; key word tried. Monkey was immediately hit with a strange metal object impacted with his waist and exploded leaving a bloody mess of a corpse.

Hawk was the one who go furthest but the last thing she saw was a flash of blue and black before she was slammed into a tree; the impact killed her instantly. After they were dead their executioner came out from behind a nearby tree and walked over to the dying boy not even bothering to admire her handiwork. Taking off her black and red helmet revealed her light blue skin to the world while her eyes were a beautiful ocean blue color. Kneeling down next to Naruto's brutalized body, she was saddened to see such a sight. "Why would they do this to a child?" She questioned not receiving an answer. Her eyes glazed over the blonde's body though most of his hair had burned off so he couldn't be considered blonde anymore. That's when she noticed it his burnt flesh was healing itself, internal organs were coming back at a slow rate though. It was unlike anything she'd ever seen, but it didn't take her long to realize that the child would die out here if any more of those people found him in such a weak state. Morality kicked in and she knew that leaving him was a death sentence; so only one choice was left. Lifting up her right arm she activated her Omni-tool. "John come in." She said.

"Yes captain?" a man responded from the highly advanced device.

"I'm bringing up a new crew member so tell the medical team to prepare for immediate action upon my return." She ordered in a rather serious tone.

"Yes captain, Johan out." The man known as John stated before cutting the communication line. Looking to the west she knew that time was of the essence as the shuttle she came in on was three miles away so she had to hurry. Concentrating she carefully picked the boy up with her biotics; the blue and black energy held Naruto in the air. The reason she did this was because carrying him in her arms was a lot more dangerous, and while it would've been faster she didn't trust herself to not accidentally hurt the child even more. The travel itself didn't take long as the once Asari commando was well versed in these sort of situations, her experience allowed for safe travel.

In less than thirty minutes she'd arrived at the shuttle. Firmly yet gently she strapped Naruto in, and the shuttles engine roared to life scaring off the local wildlife that fled from the shuttle. It was with that she flew off with no human knowing that she had ever been there. However it was only after realizing that she hadn't burned the bodies or made any attempt to conceal them did she realize her mistake, but truthfully she didn't care as the shuttle flew off leaving the planet behind. The destination was her ship; the Cosmos.

Cosmos medical wing

Five doctors stood over Naruto's slightly alive body. In best regards they were the best of the best, but right now they were doubting themselves, when they heard their captain say to prepare they didn't think she meant this. The boy was a wreck and in truth they would try their best as it was all they could do. The doctors were as such; one human, one salarian, and a Quarian. The salarian known as Dr. Veal stepped forward and the others followed, and it was upon getting a closer look at the boy did Dr. Veal know what to do. "Lilly" he said gaining the female Quarian's attention, Lilly now looked alert and ready to take orders. "How many limb implants do you have currently?" Veal questioned, and she responded in turn.

"Two legs, one eye, a column of spinal parts, and part of that unfinished A.I. that I'd been working on; but I have to say that each part must be sterilized before usage." Lilly stated.

"Good, bring them all." He ordered. Hesitantly Lilly nodded and ran to get the parts despite figuring out what DR. Veal planned on doing. Such a thing was extremely risky on someone so young. Veal then turned to Anya, she was young but skilled "I will take blood sample see if he has any special conditions that we should be aware of, I want you to keep him stabilized." The Salarian ordered.

"Yes doctor Veal." Anya replied and began to carefully insert IVs into the boy's body while Dr. Veal took some blood.

Medical Wing - Blood Work Room

was currently analyzing the blood sample and what he saw was amazing, it was unlike anything he'd ever seen. The child's body produced its own energy source but that was the tip of the iceberg. Normal humans had normal double helixes but he had multiple strands of missing DNA almost as if he was a blank slate; in truth this shouldn't be possible, but after every he'd seen over the years who was he to question what was and wasn't possible. Then a thought came to mind when the word 'blank slate' came to mind. "I wonder?" he questioned looking at his own wrist. Taking a sample of blood from himself that he'd kept, he began to mix it with the child's blood. "I-It can't be, such a thing shouldn't be possible." While was never a religious man, this alone was some kind of miracle. Veal quickly started to record on his Omni tool. "Patient 01 Log 1: Patient's blood when introduced to alien DNA immediately begins to mix and absorb other species DNA taking it in changing it to its own benefit; any imperfections are either corrected or…destroyed." He paused before looking to one of the many vials of blood he had in stock. Picking the specially marked vial his scientific curiosity got the better of him.

"Now attempting to mix pure Krogan must thank Okeer later." A pause overcame him as he examined the near instantaneous results. "The results are the same; beneficial properties are kept and no harm done. I'm trying something different now." would then continue combining various species DNA with Naruto's own. Asari, Drell , Turian, and Quarian DNA were all absorbed and easily subjugated by Naruto's own; until finally he came to the most valuable vial he had. Untainted Collector blood, that some of their own had died trying to get and now it would serve a purpose. The result was for lack of a better word, perfect.

Medical Wing

The boy had flat lined a few times but Anya had managed to keep him alive, the door opened revealing Lilly and a floating platform full of the implants that Veal had needed. Lilly looked around only to see was not here yet. "Where is he?" she questioned sounding quite annoyed.

"Here I am made new discovery about our patient here." Veal said before explaining to them his findings, the two were shocked to say the least. The possibilities this boy held were endless, and choosing not to do this would be passing up an opportunity that only came up once. They knew when he woke he'd no doubt have questions and they would cross that bridge when it came. They began the operation granted they'd need materials for the arms but they were heading to Illium in a few days for business so grabbing a pair of bio-mechanical arms weren't out of the question. For now the boy would be on life support until the procedure was finished. A few days had passed and the procedure had gone off without an incident; the implants were ready to start functioning when he woke up, but they'd have to get to Illium in order to get his arms, but for now all they needed to do was wait for the blonde boy to wake up.

Naruto's Mindscape

He was in front of Kyubi the source of his pain the bane of his existence, but he didn't know that. Not anymore at least, his near death incident had been so traumatic that he forced himself to forget everything as a fail-safe if he survived the experience. Kurama on the other hand was livid; the damage done couldn't be fixed by him. But he digressed these aliens could maybe they would survive yet after all he couldn't have Naruto dying a second time. The large tailed fox finally took notice of a 5 year old Naruto who was standing in front of him with a curious look on his face. "What do you want?" he questioned.

The boy only lit up with happiness and ran straight at the fox and proceeded to hug his fur, nuzzling him and held tight. 'No fear huh?' he thought to himself. The blonde never showed it before but he did indeed love the nine tailed beast like a father or maybe a big brother figure, and while Kyubi wouldn't admit it; he did care about the blonde much more than anything else. The Kyubi suddenly felt a feeling of pulling; he looked down to see that the child was absorbing him or at least something inside him and it wasn't chakra. Then his large, red eyes widened in realization "You clever bastard using me as a backup." He was wrong about his container; Naruto was a genius as anybody else who tried this would have lost themselves in his memories, but Naruto was preforming this amazingly. The small Naruto looked up and smiled revealing himself to be back.

"That's right I copied all of my memories and put them in you while you slept; amazing isn't it?" he mused with a hint of pride. He then let go and started to walk away but turned around with a smirk.

"Don't worry I'll find a way to get you out, without killing me of course." They smiled at each other, it was a bond they held with each other that allowed such things after all.

Chapter 1 End


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Naruto awoke with a groan there was a light in his eye, attempting to block the offending light he tried to move his arms. Only to find that he couldn't feel his arms nor could he see them, his eyes widened upon seeing that they were gone. So he did what any normal person would do in this situation "What the fuck happened to my arms!?" he screamed loudly. The entire ship heard him yelling as Anya, Lilly, and hurried to the medical bay to calm down their newest member. Upon opening the door the trio had no time to react as Naruto speed past them knocking them over, they quickly recovered and ran after their run away patient.

"After him, but don't hurt him!" Lilly yelled as they ran after the run-away ex shinobi. On Naruto's end however things weren't looking to good he was seeing things like signs, words, information he didn't know it was all coming to him as he thought about what was going on. They were answers forcing themselves into his mind giving him knowledge all at once. Naruto screamed horribly as he banged his head into the metal walls, screaming as he did because it was all too much. Too much information at one time coming into his head, and the forceful insertion hurt like hell.

"Wait!" hearing this new voice he quickly turned forward to see a blue skinned woman with what looked like tentacles for hair, he simply stared at her in amazement as he'd never seen anyone like her before. But he didn't notice her advancing forward until she spoke.

"Alright easy there young one, I'm not going to hurt you." She was now a few inches in front of him. His head snapped up their eyes locking "Calm yourself young one you are among friends." She spoke in a sisterly tone. Naruto on the other hand backed up a bit out of caution.

"Who and what are you?" Naruto questioned in amazement.

"I am Vyra 'T Lori captain of this ship and I am an Asari, but I really would like to know who you are." She said

"My name is Naruto." He stated.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Naruto and I welcome you onto the Cosmos" Vyra greeted "Naruto, I have to tell you some things." To this Naruto tensed up a bit, afraid of what Vyra was about to tell him.

"What do you mean?" Naruto cautiously asked. Vyra smiled and pulled out a small mirror she had brought with her just for this; putting it in front of his face. Naruto could only stare with wide eyes as he saw his own reflection, his eyes were no longer sky blue but a bright green color like healthy grass, his whisker marks were gone but were now replaced by a single long jagged scar running from the left side of his neck to his mouth and eye, any baby fat was now nonexistent, his hair which had all been burned off was growing back but the color was red with a few blonde streaks. However the oddest thing were the four antennas that were sticking out of his head "W-What happened to me?" his voice was swollen with worry.

"I'm not going to lie to you alright, but you were dying so we made some changes to your body and DNA." Vyra said as she explained what they'd discovered about him and what they'd done to save his life. "Look I know this is the worst time to ask this but would you like to join my crew" she asked. Naruto shot his head up and just stared, she was right this was the worst time to ask him such a question.

'Well I got nowhere else to go and they did save my life…but I just can't forget what Konoha did to me. Maybe this is a new start a clean slate' Naruto thought to himself with a smile "Yeah I'll join you on one condition though." He said

"And what is that?" Vyra questioned with a curious expression.

"Help me gather followers, loyal ones to help me conquer the elemental nations and their world." Naruto stated in a serious tone. Vyra however was shocked, sure she expected him to want some form of revenge but this was disturbing. The thought of conquering an entire world was almost impossible unless you had a lot of credits, guns, a hell of a lot of people to use said guns, and lots of allies, and finally that special something Shepard had nobody knew what it was but it saved her life when she faced Sovereign that goddamned reaper. But what did this kid have more than Shepard started out that's for sure and he's younger, the more she thought about it the more possibilities came into her head. If she could give this kid a name and a reputation then not only would she have a valuable ally but pulling this off would bring in not only profit but her and the crew could finally settle down and stop fighting maybe even start families, she smiled at the revelation this would work.

"Alright you have a deal." Vyra said with an extended hand. Naruto just looked at her for a few seconds before speaking.

"I don't have any arms." He said in a monotone voice, and Vyra quickly recoiled back comically.

"Sorry about that, we haven't gotten to Illium yet so your arms are going to take a while." Vyra stated with a smirk; it was in that moment did a sense of hope dare to glimmer in Naruto's chest. It made him believe that everything was going to finally be alright. That night the crew threw a celebration/welcoming party for their newest crewmate; needless to say Naruto was happy to be welcomed by such a variety of people and aliens. For him it felt really nice to be accepted; the next day started his new life among the stars.

In the days following his welcoming Naruto had begun to learn about the various things that went on in the universe such as alien history including human history, weaponry though he couldn't use a gun yet as having no arms presented a problem, various other things such as piloting a ship, universal politics, killing, surviving the battle field, and most importantly how to be polite to and around other species. Discrimination still existed much to Naruto's annoyance. During this time he wore a bandanna as his hair was shorter than he liked and was growing back at a very slow rate. It was after he'd gotten his new arms from an information broker known as Liara T'Soni, did Naruto begin his weapons training and controlling his new acquired biotics; this included chakra control though Kurama helped with that. While Naruto was extremely grateful, he'd found himself chatting with the rather beautiful Asari; hearing stories of her time with the late Commander Shepard. Needless to say he admired Shepard, and blushed a bit when Liara told him that he looked and acted a lot like the late Commander.

This was a few days ago and currently he was in his room; sitting on his bed crossed a breath and then slowly exhaling Naruto closed his eyes in an attempt to meditate, it was a pastime he'd taken up in order to take up time when thing were boring. He then proceeded to enter his mindscape as he felt an unfamiliar presence inside of the seal, and intruder that didn't belong.

_Mindscape_

_There he sat in a black chair no longer was his mind a disgusting sewer but now it was an endless room of numbers, data and information, images of people, agendas, the list went on. Naruto had found something very interesting inside of his mindscape; next to the seal which held Kurama. There was another seal one that pissed him off to no end, it was a suppression seal but not for Kurama but for him, it had suppressed his intelligence to the point where it made him deadlast and kept his skills at such a low level that he needed to rely on Kurama's chakra all those times he used it he didn't need it. That angered him, but what pissed him off even more was who applied the damn thing and he'd figured it out very quickly. And now said person now stood in front of him._

"_**You dare show your face to us after what you did?!" **__Kurama yelled in fury at none other than Minato Namazaki the yellow flash, the fourth Hokage._

"_Kurama has a point; you must have some kind of death wish to show your face here. To face myself and him is suicidal." Naruto spoke in an oddly calm tone "But tell me why you are here, is it the seal?" the question was reasonable, but Minato held an impassive face and spoke._

"_Naruto please you have to understand what I did was for the village, your suffering was for the good of everyone." Minato stated, but his tone was almost pleading. Naruto however held a look of impassiveness at the sight of the Fourth, but then he began to speak._

"_So that's it huh father?" Minato's eyes widened at this "you'd sacrifice your own flesh and blood for those ungrateful, hateful people." Naruto stated._

"_H-How did you... Jiraiya I knew he couldn't keep a secret to save his life." Minato said with a face palm._

"_No it wasn't him, it was Iruka as a last request by the Third should, I be banished he knew that once he was gone the council would try something. Smart old man I'll give him that I miss him." Naruto mused with a small smile. _

"_Then you know who your mother is then?" he asked, Naruto just looked at him._

"_No…but I do know she's still alive." He stated in a bored voice but he spoke some more "And so are you." He said shocking Minato._

"_Impossible unless-" he turned around to Kurama who held a face of pure anger; the fox had told Naruto something that Minato didn't want him to know._

"_**That's right you bastard I knew! What you didn't think you'd get caught?!" **__Kurama exclaimed in a monstrous voice.__Minato was silent but maybe he could get Naruto back to Konoha, he was more valuable than ever now._

"_Kushina Uzumaki your mother is still alive; if you come back you could be with your true family." He said. But Kurama on the other hand would have no more lies._

"_**You lying fuck! Kushina had a girl not a boy! I should know I was still sealed inside her when the child was born, granted Naruto's mother had red hair too but she was not an Uzumaki!" **__Kurama's rant had done a few things. One it had crushed Minatos plan, two it had caused Naruto to get even angrier with Minato for giving him the last name of a woman who wasn't even his mother or related to him by blood. But before he could question the blonde bastard any further he disappeared from his mind leaving him with more questions. _

"_I swear when I get back I'm going to kill him." Naruto stated, and he meant it. Later that day he would train harder than ever._

Konoha - Hokage office

There were many things Minato Namazaki was afraid of but the thing that scared him the most was his wife, he'd told her about his meeting with Naruto and let's just say it didn't go to well. In fact it was so bad that they needed to come back to Konoha so that Minato could retake his position as Hokage. That is where they were now in front of Tsunade, Jiraiya, and the council who were sure they were all seeing things. "Minato?" Jiraiya finally chocked out in disbelief upon seeing his supposedly late student.

"Yes sensei it is me." Minato stated with a smile.

"B-But how, we buried you and Kushina…right?" Tsunade questioned, her voice swollen with confusion and fear.

"Well let's just say the shinigami took somebody else's soul not mine and leave it at that." He said. Everybody shook their heads in acceptance. "But I do have a question as to where Naruto is." He said feigning ignorance. At this everybody minus Jiraiya who was actually loyal to Naruto started to sweat in fear. Then Tsunade spook up or she would have.

"He's gone." Jiraiya said not wanting Tsunade to say something stupid. "Tsunade and these assholes banished him and had him killed." He finished, but to this Minato frowned.

"Oh really then why did I speak to him through the seal huh? What did you bastards do?!" he yelled scaring most of everyone in the room minus Kushina and their red headed daughter Narumi who was currently twelve.

"We did what we had to he was becoming a liability, the Kyubi was taking control." Tsunade spoke up this got the worst reaction from Minato. He hirashied in front of Tsunade and began to choke the life from her.

"Minato/dad stop!" everyone yelled. But he would have none of it "Do you realize what you've done?!" he yelled. Minato dropped her alive but shakened, he then turned to the council.

"I'm taking back my mantle as Hokage any objections?!" he questioned but there was only silence.

"I didn't think so." He said as he sat in his old seat as Hokage "The first order of business is finding my son, I want search parties looking for him across the elemental nations, and he is to be encountered with extreme caution…what are you all standing here for move now!" he commanded, immediately everyone moved minus his wife and daughter.

"They're going to find my brother right?" Narumi asked.

"They better." Minato spoke; Kushina was silent though a frown came across her face at the thought of actually finding the boy.

A few days later: Omega-Afterlife

Naruto wore a black, cloth hoodie and black jeans. A few emotions were going through Naruto right now excitement, happiness, nervousness, and well any positive feeling you could get, for you see after a couple weeks of weapons and tactics training Vyra and Samantha who was also a fighter, they were finally taking him on his first job. They entered a club know as afterlife when Vyra spoke up. "Alright Naruto here's the rules don't shoot until I say otherwise or you feel it's absolutely necessary got that?" Vyra questioned in a serious yet worried tone. As they neared the second door a Batarian stepped in front of them looking very angry.

"You looking for trouble!?" he yelled, while Naruto frowned he was going to shoot this guy but he recalled the rules. So he stepped up to him and faster than anyone could react, Naruto shoved the gun a few inches from the Batarian's left eye.

"You see my gun?" Naruto questioned though it wasn't a question but a statement "You really want to do this because I've been itching to kill a dumb motherfucker like you." He said causing the Batarian to back off.

"N-No I don't." he said and walked off.

"Nicely done you handled that well." Vyra complemented.

"Thanks" They entered Afterlife; it reeked of drugs, sex, alcohol, and death. Naruto decided that following the rules would be a good idea so he followed them to Vyra's client and supposed old friend. The woman was an Asari that much was obvious.

"Aria good to see ya buddy!" Vyra exclaimed pushing the guards out of her way.

"Damnit" Aria groaned sounding like she wasn't happy to see Vyra.

"What you're not happy to see me I'm hurt." She said with a pout.

"It's not that I'm not totally head over heels happy to see you, well kind of, but you said you were coming here for some work, so why'd you bring that?" Aria said pointing to Naruto though he didn't seem to notice or he simply didn't care.

"He's a new member of the crew I saved him from death." Vyra stated.

"But why's he here?" she stressed out that last part.

"Well the truth is there's sort of a plan and this job is training for him." she admitted. Aria just sat there contemplating this, she didn't want a child's blood on her hands granted it happened rarely but children died here on Omega.

"Alright fine, there's these merc's I need dealt with you see they've been killing my people and civilian's around here, granted I didn't care when it was the civilian's but when they killed my personal guards and raided Afterlife when I wasn't here it got personal. Long story short kill them and report back for your pay got that?" she summed it up.

"Alright that sounds easy kill and get paid." Naruto commented.

"How old are you kid?" Aria asked curiously

"Thirteen" Naruto stated calmly, but this caused Aria and the surrounding people minus Vyra and Samantha to gasp in shock and disbelief a kid this young so casual about killing people.

Omega-Market place

After finally convincing Aria to officially give them the job and convincing her Naruto was going to be fine they were currently watching the place for any sign of their targets apparently from what Aria told them there were currently seven of them. The sudden sound of gunshots alerted Naruto to enemy presence; immediately Naruto got into cover and pulled out his assault rifle which was an M-8 Avenger, while Vyra and Samantha did the same.

"Time to die bitches!" the leader yelled as he unleashed hell on an unsuspecting woman with his shotgun blowing a good portion of her face off; her death was instant.

"Open fire!" Vyra yelled, and immediately they opened fire on the unsuspecting enemies.

"Take cove-ACK!" One of the mercs tried to warn, but Naruto had put a hole clean through his head; another was about to warn his comrades but Naruto quickly silenced him by shooting him through the eye. This got the remaining five's attention as they started to shoot back in fury forcing Naruto to take cover. Naruto noticed that innocents were being his also be killed as he shoot back, he didn't want this to last longer than it had to so he jumped over his cover and ran towards them dodging thermal clips as he ran. He sprinted forward and pulled out his pistol and shot the Merc to his left. There were four left. The remaining mercs shoot at the blonde who in turn back flipped onto the ceiling and preformed a head shot on an unshielded Merc.

'Only three left.' Naruto thought to himself.

"Surround him-" Another Merc started, but didn't get to finish as Naruto stuck his left hand inside the merc's eye socket and used his right to shoot the Merc behind him killing both of them in a dance of gore that shocked both Vyra and Samantha who ceased firing. Was this their Naruto? Only one left. The last Merc got a lucky shot which went into Naruto's forehead, but the wound healed up in a matter of seconds as Naruto simply turned to the Merc and reeled his right arm back and thrust it forward sending a blast of biotic energy and chakra at him separating his waist line.

"It is done." Naruto stated with a triumphant smirk as the survivors began cheering for him. Unknown to him he was being watched by everybody including Aria, and a certain girl who had just found her savior, she smiled with delight and love.

"Daddy." She said with a warm smile as she trailed Naruto everywhere; including back to the ship where she slipped into the cargo hold.

Chapter 2 End

AN: Pairing suggestion are going to be needed as I've decided to save the Naruto x Azula pairing for an upcoming story; so here's your chance after so long. BTW sorry for the wait; once again college has been a time consumer along with Homework and essays. Also I got Borderlands The Pre-Sequel on the release date, and I've got to say it's really fun and a bit harder than the other two.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Narumi Uzumaki Namazaki was not a very happy person right now; you see she had gone over her half-brother's medical files and was disgusted at how he was treated. He had been in the emergency room about four times a week twice if he got lucky, she wanted her sibling back even if he was from another woman's womb he was her brother still. Upon meeting the rest of the rookies, she found only a few that she liked; her half-brother's actual friends. The rest were simply horrible people, but something about Sakura Haruno seemed off; it was almost like her loyalty to that bastard Uchiha was unnaturally forced. "Brother, I sear I'll find you and make things right; and then they'll pay for this transgression." Narumi whispered to herself as she clutched Naruto's old headband.

"Narumi." Her mother Kushina Uzumaki called as she came into her daughter's room without permission, Kushina sat down with her daughter. "I need to ask you something. Why do you want to find Naruto so bad?" she asked.

"I want him here with me; we need to be a true family." Narumi stated with a small smile.

"But you have us me and your father." Kushina spoke the older red head was visibly shaking at the implication of her daughter wanting Naruto back.

"But to have Naruto here would make us a true family." She admitted, truth be told her parents weren't enough for her she wanted more. 'Damnit I knew that woman was bad news…even if she did look like an Uzumaki.' Kushina mused in anger as she left the room not showing how furious she truly was at Naruto and his mother.

Omega

Aria had liked what she saw when Naruto killed all those mercs who were killing her people; so she decided to have him and the other two hit the base of operations. Truth be told she swore that she actually considered offering him a permanent job as her personal bodyguard until the blonde blew up the Base and blew apart six walls, an entire apartment complex, and three people were killed. Then she decided to let Vyra keep the kid. No matter how good he was, she knew that he was a lot of trouble to keep in control.

Cosmos

The sound of someone knocking caught Lilly by surprise, she looked up and wondered who it was but she had a pretty good guess. "Hey Lilly can we talk to you about something" Naruto questioned as he stood by the door.

"Sure come in." Lilly answered allowing Naruto to enter. As it turned out Lilly's room was very messy there were robot parts everywhere, heads, arms, legs, and various other parts that Naruto knew of; this was due to a part of his brain being synthetic. Such allowing various pieces of information to come in when needed. This allowed him to learn over a years' worth of thing in a few days. "So what you want to talk about." She asked plopping down on her beanbag chair she ushered for Naruto to sit in the other one. Naruto sat down and began to speak.

"Well I was doing some research with and he said that the Quarian's have weak immune systems. Is that true?" he asked cautiously he didn't want to offend her.

"Yeah it's true." she then explained the history between the Quarian and Geth. Naruto absorbed the words storing them in his memory inside a file called Alien History and inside that a file called Quarians, his brain was indeed advanced like modern day computers.

"What if you could live without your suit hypothetically speaking?" Naruto asked.

"I would run around this ship naked." Lilly said with a chuckle getting a very big blush from Naruto.

"Really?" he asked with a confused yet aroused look.

"No…why you want to see?" she asked playfully, getting a bit closer to the boy.

"Well with my blood said that we may be able to create a vaccine to boost it permanently to the point where you wouldn't need your suits." He then began to explain the theory behind such a vaccine and the properties that it would most likely hold. Suddenly the sound of shuffling echoed through their ears, Naruto and Lilly's eyes widened and they looked up the sound came from the vent. Naruto quickly pulled down a good portion of the vent with a biotic pull. Down came a figure with a height of 3'6 feet tall, a very young Quarian obviously, and a she was female. The small girl fell on the floor right in the middle of Naruto and Lilly, he was about to ask the little girl if was she alright but she jumped up before he could ask and yelled something that made both himself and Lilly pale.

"Daddy!" she glomped onto Naruto her head nuzzling his chest. Lilly could not hold in her laughter at the scene of randomness, Naruto had regained his composure and got the tiny girl off of him.

"Um who are?" Naruto questioned. confusion clear in his voice.

"I'm Rita your daughter." She said smiling though nobody could see it behind her decorated pink helmet.

"Um look kid what makes you think I'm your dad?" he asked.

"Well a daddy protects his daughter that's what mommy always said and you protected me from the bad people who took mommy." Rita said in sadness, Naruto understood this granted his dad had nearly gotten him killed, hated by damn near everyone in Konoha, fucked up his childhood and ruined any chance he had for a normal life. But he understood, sadly what was he going to do about this kid. Rita was currently sitting on his lap sleeping she must have exhausted; Lilly was trying hard not to laugh at the situation. Even if it was adorable.

'What am I going to do? Better yet why did this have to happen to me now of all times?' he mused, but the little girl didn't seem to notice his confusion or distress. Then again he knew that couldn't just leave her somewhere; he did know that her mother was dead and if worst came to worst then she'd become either an orphan or a slave. Naruto had no choice but to take care of her, he had seen and been in orphanages; none of them were any good. He sighed "Well I guess I'm stuck with you." He said as Rita let out a happy gasp and embraced him in a tight hug; a warm feeling crept into Naruto's chest as he returned the hug. 'I will- no I must protect you, my little girl.' He thought to himself as a small smile came to his face. The rest of the day consisted of Naruto explaining the properties of the vaccine that could be made using his blood, and introducing Rita to the captain.

In coming days the crew had gotten used to Rita being on the ship granted it was a big thing to have a child on board a ship like theirs. But the biggest news was the vaccine that was being developed, had named it Miracle Focus truth is told Naruto didn't understand the name but its design was simple as Naruto was about to explain "Once injected the vaccine will spread throughout the body like a virus infecting every cell in the body, the process itself is painless. Once it finishes the immune system will have become strong enough to repel any disease that dares to intrude the body, same thing with the cells, and as many of you may have already figured out, we're using my blood because it's the best and only source for such a project." Naruto explained.

That was the general idea but there was one tiny problem isolating a sample of Quarian DNA in Naruto's body, see most of his DNA may have balanced out but isolating the Quarian part was going to be a challenge; luckily loved a challenge. Captain Vyra had called out to John to locate any lone colonies; there were a lot of colonies that had been abandoned after sovereign's attack on the citadel even before that, and one such was the colony of Ageist. It disappeared right after the attack, Vyra's sister was on there but the last she heard from her was that they were in the Godspeed Nebula. The colony itself was a joint operation nobody expect the 50,000 people on the ship funded the thing. But the Godspeed Nebula was the problem as much like Naruto's home planet, the nebula was an unknown that the Citadel Council had deemed forbidden as too many ships had been lost. Add to the fact that it shared another trait with Naruto's home planet; it was located in Dark Space.

John was sure something was going to happen he was sure of it ever since Naruto came aboard, and he was right as weird yet amazing things happened. He was snapped out of his thoughts when something came up on his screen, it was the outside camera. John's eyes widened at what he saw, opening up a connection to the speakers across the ship he gave the announcement "We have located the Ageist, I repeat we have located the Ageist!" he yelled in amazement. The Ageist was a huge city made of hundreds of ships surrounded by a large barrier but it looked like it was in excellent shape. It didn't take but a whole six minutes for the entire crew to get to the cockpit; they all stared wide eyed in amazement at the sight it must have taken years to build. The city itself wasn't moving, but there were ships that patrolled around it.

"Open a channel." Vyra commanded he didn't need to be told twice, and it didn't take long for somebody to respond.

"This is the Cosmos, we request permission to dock." Vyra said with a calm tone.

"You have permission to dock." A woman responded a hatch opened allowing them entrance.

Ageist

Only four people left the ship much to the crew's disappointment it was Vyra of course, Naruto after prying Rita off of him and reassuring her he would come back, Lilly and because of a rock paper scissors game. The inside was beautiful white, blue and red walls covered the interior along with the buildings which were surprisingly big, people of every species roamed the halls and buildings minus the Vorcha and Batarrian as too much bad blood ran through that subject. The guards were outfitted with orange and blue armor with the occasional black and blue. The four were escorted to the president's office where they waited for ten minutes until the door opened revealing an Asari who looked exactly like the captain. "Visa!" Vyra exclaimed as she glomped the female Asari now known as Visa; said person simply smiled and hugged her sister, and then the talking ensued. Naruto was surprised at how willing Vyra's sister was to help with the plan; apparently there was unrest in the city about settling down on a planet and this was a golden opportunity. That night the group explored the city to find that the populace was extremely mixed with different species, it made Naruto feel comfortable upon realizing that he wasn't as out of place as he thought, despite his condition.

The next day Naruto found himself in an official meeting with Visa, he informed her of his plans, his condition, and Rita. While Visa did understand why Naruto wanted vengeance, she didn't see why ruling the entire country or planet was nesscarry. That's when he revealed the truth that had been told to him all those years ago, it was a truth that was buried underneath blood, ignorance, and pride "The shinobi way is a plague that has had a hold on my people for too long. Children rush to their deaths because of people like those on the council, they say that those children should be proud to give their lives for Konoha and that there's no other way." Naruto stated with conviction "The people of the Elemental nations both young and old can rise against the oppressive system, and take back their future. My actual friends need this and so do all others who want to end this cycle of blood." He said as he stared out of the window. The future he could and would create would be amazing.

Cosmos – Naruto's Room

The deal Vyra and Visa made was that in three years' time they would travel to this planet that Vyra and Naruto spoke of, but only if Naruto could get alliances with at least three villages. The rest they would be conquered if hostility came to head, Naruto immediately took a liking to Visa's way of thinking. As he lay in his bed, he sighed as he thought of what tomorrow would bring. But first he had a promise to keep; Naruto had found a solution on how to get Kurama out of him without dying. Naruto would unlink more than half of Kurama's chakra and make it his own. This would allow Kurama to break the seal and get out thus keeping Naruto alive, and allowing Kurama to have a physical body and freedom.

_Mindscape_

_Kurama's tails slipped through the bars and stopped in front of Naruto, and though he felt hesitant Naruto immediately grabbed all nine tails and began to draw chakra from the powerful Buji. The blood red chakra flooded Naruto's body, and though Kurama wasn't trying to gain control; Naruto still had to fight for control over his body. The chakra was flowing through his coils, burning them yet empowering them. This continued for almost an hour and his body had only gone into the initial form, but this was only due to his will. "K-Kurama NOW!" Naruto exclaimed, and it was in that moment did Kurama rage through the seal that once held him. Naruto screamed in agony as he absorbed the last of the chakra he needed._

Cosmos – Naruto's Room

Naruto screamed as the Kurama left his body, the red chakra gave one final push as it left Naruto's body leaving him alive but in pain. On the floor however the body began to develop. A Skelton, organs, veins, blood vessels, muscles, skin, and fur. There on the floor laid a small, dark orange fox with only two tails. "I-I out after so long!" Kurama exclaimed, but the happiness quickly turned to worry as his head turned to Naruto who was still on the ground motionless. "Naruto?" the boy didn't respond for a moment, but he sprung back to life with glowing green eyes.

"I feel really good." Naruto breathed out revealing his much sharpened canines. Once again the Cosmos was in a buzz after last night's energy spike via Naruto. The next morning the commotion was about the newest member who had been with Naruto when he came onto the bridge. Kurama, who was now a small cuddly fox wasn't very happy about his current position; the unsealing hadn't gone wrong and only left Kurama with only two tails while Naruto held the other seven. The good news however was that Kurama would grow eight more in a couple of years and Naruto would gain two more tails in about a year, so it was a win for both of them. Naruto was no longer a Jinjuriki and Kurama was free; Naruto's healing abilities had brought him back up to perfect health in no time. It was the months following did Dr. Veal work on the Miracle Focus, and during that time Naruto had to give blood so that the research could be done. Anya had progressed with the research as well by isolating the Quarian part of Naruto's genes. Since only the positive traits had been preserved by Naruto's body, all they needed to do now was make it compatible with other Quarians which meant that they needed to test it a lot.

But all success comes with a price, Naruto and all the crew stood in front of a blue and golden coffin inscribed on the coffin were the words "Vyra Captain of the Void: Age and time are two sides of the same coin, but don't let that discourage you. My student shall take my place and bring a new age to this galaxy." Veal said before pausing to wipe a tear from his cheek. "Now I give Naruto the stand he is her student." He said stepping down. Naruto stood in Veal's place.

"I know that Vyra was an amazing captain and me taking her place is very much unexpected." He looked around noticing that this is the first they're hearing of this "She loved this ship and her crew; I hope that you'll follow me just as you did her. We all miss her and she will not be forgotten by any of us old or new. For me she was not only a teacher but a big sister that I feel was taken before her time." Rita, Kurama, and other nodded their heads.

Naruto sniffed holding back his tears, but it was obvious that he was hurting "In three years' time we will be following through with the plan with her sister…we will be fighting for what we believe in and what she believed in!" he shouted "Take this time to mourn our losses but be prepared to gather arms, and be ready to start anew because in three years' time I will initiate the plan." He said with conviction. They began to chant his name louder and louder, he was her successor and their new captain. Captain Naruto had come to rise.

Chapter 3 End


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After Vyra's death Naruto had become the captain of the ship and though it felt odd, he took Vyra's old cabin; the captain's quarters that is. Right now however he was overlooking the three year time limit he had to prepare his crew and himself for the plan. While Kurama was getting used to his new form granted Rita simply adored her new 'pet' much to Kurama's despair. It felt odd being captain even though Vyra had trained him for this very position, Naruto still felt weird about the whole thing. Visa was done mourning Vyra, but it was too quick for Naruto's taste. The crew now looked to him for guidance and while he did like it, it was also a responsibility that he knew that he couldn't mess up. Then there was Rite, his little girl; she was so young and carefree that he tried his best not to seem stressed when around her. "I have to be strong now." Naruto said to himself as he began drafting down a plan for the settlement and domination of the Elemental Nations.

It had been two months and Naruto had done it he had set the time limit they had in order to prepare to possibly take over the Elemental countries, but they couldn't just go down there guns blazing; no Naruto knew that certain villages owed him and would jump at the chance to join a much higher power. Suna, Spring, and Mist because the civil war had taken an extremely high toll. But then there was Iwa, Kumo, and Konoha the three villages whom he didn't favor as much as the others; especially Konoha. "Jere." Naruto called.

"Yes sir." He saluted, Jere was a new recruit from the Ageist, and he was a Turian with red marks on his face Naruto simply took them as birth marks. Jere stood 6'3 a few inches higher than a normal Turian, he was a fun loving guy but serious when he needed to be and now was the time.

"How many of each species is on the Void and Ageist altogether?" Naruto asked.

"Well Captain there are 4,040 Humans, 2,500 Asari, 950 Salarians, 1,050 Krogan, 500 Batarians, 1,294 Drell and 2,111 Turians." Jere said, his words were true of course.

"Hmm interesting." He reached into his new desk and pulled out a data pad and handed it to Jere, it contained the most useful scientific, medical and weaponry designs Naruto had gotten from a few secret sources. "Tell Visa that there is enough stuff in there to keep her and the city occupied for the three years and I want all of it finished before the time comes. Oh and what is the progress of the vaccine testing?" He asked. stepped forward

"Ah yes that well the ten test subjects are showing amazing stability when exposed to the vaccine, though there is three of them have shown side effects." He said the last part in a low voice, Naruto's eyes shot up from his paperwork granted it wasn't even paper.

"What kind of side effects?" Naruto questioned.

"It seems that the gene that allows longer life transfers to the test subjects as well; though it isn't as powerful or potent as the original." explained "Yours, I mean." His voice was now low as he knew what this meant. That gene was prominent in Naruto's body and he could transfer it through blood, much like a fictional vampire would turn a human. For a couple minutes Naruto was silent as he thought about this news; until finally he spoke.

"I want you to give Rita a dose." Naruto ordered though his voice had hints of hesitation in it, was sure that his new captain was joking but one look on Naruto's face told him otherwise.

"Yes sir." Veal said as he and Jere walked out of the door leaving Naruto to continue with work. As the months passed Naruto had gotten more involved with the people of Ageist and the politics that came with them. During that time John had passed when a Geth ship took notice of the Cosmos during a recon mission, and while the enemy was killed, it cost John his life and a few others. It had been an entire year and progress went fast in the second year as new upgrades to Ageist and the Cosmos were made.

A year later and it was time the ships were prepared, everyone was ready, and Naruto was preparing to make a drop to his home planet with four members of his crew. Lilly who would have gone with him whether he wanted her to or not, Samantha because she wanted to see something new for a change and finally a Yoh Asakura because he needed to stretch his legs and because the Cosmos was now loaded into the Ageist for safety. Yoh was a young man that Naruto had saved from death back on one of the many moons in the Destic Nebula, and while Yoh was a calm easygoing guy, he pledged to settle his debt to Naruto no matter what. Finally there was Revan Hellvarian who was an excellent shot, and extremely loyal to Naruto.

Time had been kind to Naruto as his build may not have been muscly of fatty, but athletic and lean; he maintained his hair to be short though now it was more red than blonde. His gear consisted of Spectre class armor that made some mistake him for a certain Spectre. The trio were currently in a shuttle headed for Suna, and Naruto was driving. "Ok people were headed to a place called Suna first alright its located in the desert, we of course won't be walking because I have a feeling we're going to need our strength. Once there I'll do the talking for obvious reasons, I trust you guys to make the smart decisions while were here so don't make me regret it alright?" Naruto questioned.

"Yes Sir!" they saluted.

"Good now it's going to be night time in maybe thirteen hours so we've got plenty of time so check your weapons and double check yourselves, I don't want anybody being unprepared." He spoke in a commanding tone, over the years the crew and the people of the Ageist had come to respect him as a friend and especially as a leader. He himself had begun to grow closer to his daughter to where he wouldn't let anybody or anything hurt her, and now he would give her a home no matter what.

Cerberus Space Station

A pair of grass green eyes opened to a ceiling. "Shepard can you hear me?" a voice called out over a transmission. For a moment she simply stared at the ceiling as she listened to the distant screams and gunfire that rang through the facility she was currently in. Calmly she got up and adorned herself with the gear that the person on the transmission had provided her. Jane's hair was as red as the blood on the windows, and despite her distinct memory of dying she also remembered a key thing that would influence her decisions for the rest of her days. Her child was alive and well; the same child that was violently taken from her by the man known as Minato Namikaze. Vengeance ran through her mind as much as blood flowed through the Station, her fists clenched as she got her gears on.

"He'll pay for this; they'll all pay for what they did to us." Shepard said as a tear rolled down her left cheek. Jane Shepard would bring a hell on earth to those who dared to wrong her and those who already did.

Chapter 4 End


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Naruto currently had multiple thoughts going through his head at the moment, one was how would he convince the current Kazekage to form an alliance Ageist. While the other thought going through his head was 'I wonder how Garra's doing?' truth be told he almost forgot about the red haired jinchuuriki. Naruto often wondered what about the other seven out there and what they were like, but those thoughts were pushed back for a later date as he continued to fly the shuttle. In the distance he could see the sand village of Suna, and upon putting the shuttle into park mode he began to land the flying vehicle.

"Alright people we're landing, weapons holstered but ready to fire!" he commanded, they did as they were told without question. The shuttle set itself on the very sandy ground, Naruto quickly put on his helmet it was a standard version of the N7 helmet only modified so that the four appendages on his head could stick out from the back. The antennas themselves were an odd mutation of the Asari DNA they allowed him to meld, which was something he hadn't tried yet although they did also allow him to control a person's mind and movements, but this was only possible if he looked that person in the eye for at least ten seconds, not to mention he had to fight the person's mind for control. They stood at the shuttles door waiting for it to open as Naruto mentally counted down from five to one in his head. The door opened with a hiss and the five were greeted with a sight of sand Shinobi they were surrounded on all sides, thousands of sand ninja in a big circle. And right in front of Naruto, barely nine feet away was Garra of the sand with his usual look of neutrality, sand was swirling around him ready to decimate anything it deemed a threat. Naruto stepped out of the shuttle but the others did not follow, he had already given them the signal to stay back. "I wish to have an audience with the Kazekage." Naruto spoke in a tone that was not to be trifled with, and much to his surprise it was Garra that stepped forward and spoke.

"I am the Kazekage, and who might you be?" he asked, his voice was filled with suspicion which was to be expected. Although Garra couldn't see it, Naruto was smiling.

"You're the Kazekage?" Naruto questioned hoping that it was true.

"Yes and I'll ask you again who are you?" Garra repeated. Inside his helmet Naruto grinned widely, this had just gotten so much easier. His hands reached up for his helmet this caused everyone to draw their weapons, they were ready to kill. Naruto pulled it off causing his mostly red hair to fall to show and his face revealed to all, Garra's eyes went wide with shock as he stared upon the face of a friend he thought long dead.

Temari and Kankuro who were right next to their brother were completely shocked speechless. Garra finally gathered back his ability to speak. "I-It can't be Konoha said you were dead." Garra stated in anger "But if you're alive" he trailed off, his eyes once again widened only this time with realization and surprise "You're the son of the Fourth Hokage." He stated, and Naruto simply nodded.

"Regretfully yes, but could we talk in your office I've got so much to tell you and my teammates here would like to see the village; oh you guys can come out now." He called and out of the shuttle came his four crew members. Garra and everyone else were completely shocked at what they looked like, especially Revan and Lilly "Garra and other people these are my crew members." He saidas Revan stepped forward startling the shinobi present.

"My name is Revan Hellvarian I serve Captain Naruto loyally." He stated before stepping back and allowing Lilly to step forward.

"Names Lilly vas Cosmos" She said allowing her hand to lightly grasp Naruto's own; thus catching Garra's attention. Garra smiled and decided that this was a conversation best suited for his office so he ordered his shinobi to stand down. He brought Naruto and his friends to the Kage Tower, and upon arriving they were once again in a row. Samantha stepped forward, she had full gray armor on.

"My Name is Samantha and I serve Naruto loyally and as best I can." She said as she stepped back in line as Yoh stepped forward lazily much to Samantha's disapproval. 'Why he allowed that bum to come down here is a mystery to me.' She thought to herself as she dared not to say it out loud.

"My name is Yoh Asakura I serve, Naruto loyally and drive the ship as best I can." He said with a small smirk.

'A ship huh; what has Naruto been doing all this time?' Garra thought to himself "So tell me Naruto where have you been for the past three years? Everyone thought you were dead, and the supposedly dead fourth Hokage has been sending his people to every village looking for your body." He stated. Naruto then proceeded to recall the event that robbed him of his arms, legs, right eye and then his time out in the vast reaches of space. To say Garra was shocked was an understatement he was livid, everything Naruto had told him added up with everything that had happened here. Naruto saw this as an opportunity to ask the question

"Garra my old friend would you consider an alliance with the Nation/City of Ageist?" he asked in a kind voice, Garra didn't immediately answer because he obviously had to consider this sudden option, if he did however say yes the pros did outweigh the cons. In terms of medical, technology, food which was currently a problem after they had broken off the alliance with Konoha because of the constant harassing and Konoha was constantly stealing missions for that matter. His decision was obvious.

"I don't need to think about such a decision, I trust you Naruto and truth be told Suna could use some friends; just like I did back then." Garra said with a smile. Naruto could only chuckle a bit at Garra's words; even now Garra held that friendship, such was a basis of this alliance; trust and friendship. Naruto's left eye began to send a message to Ageist saying that Suna was now ready to receive the Welcome Packages which consisted of guns, armor, Omni tools, Omni gel, med kits, computers and some ammo. And now all that was left was Snow, Wave and Mist only two of those places were going to be easy.

"Thank you Kazekage Garra your Welcome Packages will come in five more shuttles just like mine, but please be nice to them because I know the people of this world haven't ever seen an alien before. Goodbye old friend I'll see you very soon" he said as he left, but before he did he gave Garra an Omni-tool that had been outfitted with the latest features.

Time Skip - Uncharted/Unnamed continent

The meetings went just as expected with the three leaders, granted the Hidden Mist was harder to find but easier to convince the Mizukage Mei because her village wasn't strong at all right now after the bloodline purge, Wave gladly accepted after all this was a once in a lifetime chance and Naruto was their hero, Spring country was a glad to finally have an alliance with another village especially after she cursed out Tsunade and broke their alliance with Konoha for what happened to Naruto. But right now they had a more important job to do, you see the Ageist needed somewhere to land and Garra had recommended the uncharted territory west of Suna and Konoha, those lands were uninhabited meaning no humans had been there yet so it was free game. The entire continent itself was huge and Garra was right it was untouched by human hands all of it just a huge flat open space and when he said huge he meant huge, though that changed today. Naruto lifted his right arm up and activated his Omni-tool. He opened up a channel to the Ageist; a hologram of Visa appeared in front of them. "Is everything ready?" Visa asked in anticipation, she hadn't aged at all over the course of three years.

"Yes we are in position, lock on to our current position and find a place for settlement and landing." Naruto stated with a firm tone.

"Already on it and Naruto, I want you to know something." Visa said "My sister died believing in this plan and in you, so let's makes sure she didn't die in vain." She said with confidence.

"Don't worry, we'll succeed I promise." He said understanding that Vyra did believe in everything that they worked toward.

"Good we'll see you in a few hours, Visa out." She said ending the transmission. Naruto stared into the sky, others couldn't see the city with their eyes but he could.

Ageist

The target was locked and the giant floating city was ready to perform the biggest landing in human and alien history. The ship was coming down to the planet at high speeds though its barriers and shields were made to withstand worse, inside however the streets and car lanes were empty and quiet everyone had been told to stay in their homes for the landing would cause massive shakes in the city itself.

20,000 feet

8,000 feet

They were descending faster than expected thus causing the city to rock a lot harder with each passing second.

6,000 feet

"Engage landing thrusters now!" Visa ordered.

"Activating Landing thrusters!" the crew who were handling this part of the operation yelled.

"Landing thrusters activated!" a crew member called out. At the bottom of the ship fuel was being pushed toward the ground, their decent slowed though it caused the command center where Visa and the crew was to shake violently thankfully nobody was hurt. All was quiet until.

2,000 feet

999 feet

"Activate landing pad flat zone!" Visa yelled.

"Activating landing pad flat zone!" the crew yelled. The barrier and shield that was around the city began to shift and change as the thrusters slowly stopped, the bottom of the barrier began to take on a flat shape. A very loud thud was heard as the ship landed on solid ground it was heard all the way to the land of iron, the Ageist had landed and it was now 8:33 at night.

Suna

Garra was currently looking over the Omni-tool he was given by Naruto, trying to turn it on was easy but following the instructions Naruto provided him with was extremely hard. He was ready to give up and just leave the thing alone for now so that he could get some sleep when all of a sudden a loud thud was heard. Garra was startled by the loud sound, but the Omni-tool began to activate and a holographic message appeared in front of him, he began to read it. "Hello to the Kazekage the Ageist has landed and you are required to meet at the designated meeting place. The meeting will take place at the Village of the Hidden Mist." He finished. "The Mist Village does seem like the least likely place where we'd be attacked." Garra said to himself as he began to get ready. The sudden sound of a very close explosion caught Garra's attention, his head shot up as he looked out the window only to see his ninja shooting at a large clay bird and the Akatsuki member riding it. He quickly grabbed his newly acquired M-97 Viper sniper and M-9 Tempest submachine gun; he learned to use the weapons very quickly and now he was happy use them. Unknown to him someone had called for Konoha's help in the matter and word had reached very quickly the next day.

Konoha – The Next Day

"Team 7 here reporting for duty, Hokage-sama." Kakashi said in an unusually formal tone, truthfully to him team 7 was dead and it was his former sensei's fault, if he hadn't snuck off after the Kyubi attack and left Naruto here then the blonde would still be here. Instead team 7 now consisted of Sakura, Sasuke who was now worse than ever, and Narumi who was at this point desperate to find either Naruto alive or at least his body.

"We've gotten word from an anonymous source that Suna is being attacked by an Akatsuki member and there may be more than one of them. You're to go there and assist in an attempt to regain our alliance, now go!" Minato ordered and team 7 was gone in an instant. 'Naruto where are you? It's been three years and now Akatsuki is making their move.' Minato spoke quietly. What he saw in Naruto's seal worried him greatly, his plan had backfired and now he had angry Akatsuki to deal with. They still thought that Naruto was dead, and that put a very big hinge in whatever their plans were; now Konoha was a target of their anger.

Chapter 5 End


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Now let it be known that Deidara was having a very bad day, first off he had to travel over a hundred miles with his practically mute partner, second Sasori made him go and get the jinjuriki, and third the village he was currently flying over very frantically if I may add was currently firing odd projectiles at him. From what he could tell they were new to these weapons, but were able to get a good grasp on how to use them proficiently he learned that when three of his clay birds were destroyed. Before he could continue his in mind rant he felt a very large pain in his left arm, when he looked over to it however he noticed the darndest thing it was missing. Back at the Kazekage Tower Garra smiled at this, he was a very good shot for his first time; that and he had amour piercing ammo. He quickly reloaded and looked back up to see the Akatsuki invader holding his now stub of an arm, Garra began aiming again only this time he was going in for a headshot or at least incapacitation as he wanted to interrogate this fucker. "All forces aim for the bird I want this guy alive!" Garra commanded, immediately all shots were now focused on the giant clay bird.

'Shit where did they get these weapons, Leader didn't say anything about this.' Deidra thought as he dodged incoming shots, using his remaining arm he reached into his pouch and began to mold some more explosive clay birds. "Damnit after this I'll be out of clay! Why didn't I restock?!" he yelled. His eyes went wide as he noticed that he had yelled that out loud.

"So he's out; good news for us." Garra said as he quickly rose into the air via a tower made of sand, he holstered his weapon on his back. Sand began to lift him into the air and he shot off toward the blonde invader. In his left hand was his Tempest, and as the distance between them closed Garra took aim, multiple shots were heard through the night sky. Garra gave a sick smirk of satisfaction as he saw the man fall.

With Team 7

It was official Kakashi Hatake missed and favored Itachi more than Sasuke, the reason for this was because of Sasuke's constant bragging on the fact that he was an Uchiha that and his constantly demanding of jutsu from anyone and everyone. Sakura had started showing her true colors a few weeks after Naruto's banishment; along with her fear of Sasuke and that wasn't going to change unless someone killed Sasuke. Truthfully she was emotionally unstable when she was young and needed something to latch onto even if it didn't care for her at all; this was because of her parents not being there for her when she was young. Combine that with her weird bipolar issues, she was a true mess when alone much like Naruto was when he was in that house alone crying himself to sleep. Finally there was Narumi who officially had a very sick obsession with finding Naruto; in fact it got to the point where anyone who bad mouthed him would end up in either the hospital or dead courtesy of the female Uzumaki. For her it wasn't just love for Naruto but a serious need to see him, to talk to him, and to be with him.

As they neared Suna which had taken them a lot less time than originally thought because Narumi wouldn't let them rest, they noticed that some of the Sand Ninja were dressed in some very strange looking armor. "Halt!" the guard on the left commanded. They stopped immediately as they didn't want any trouble.

"We're here to see the Kazekage about the recent Akatsuki attack." Kakashi stated hoping that they would be let in.

"Konoha ninja aren't supposed to be here, though our Kazekage will want to see you before the meeting." The guard said his gun pointed at them still. "Move slowly towards the Tower, but any funny business and we will shoot you on the spot." He stated. Team 7 did as he said though Sasuke grumbled something about inferior weapons only to receive a hard slap upside the head from Narumi.

Kazekage Tower

Inside the office was just two people and that was Garra and Naruto, though Naruto had gotten there five hours ago and was quite angry at the audacity that Akatsuki had to attack an entire village with only two people was really pushing toward suicidal arrogance. The second member who turned out to be Sasori of the Red Sand gave up without a fight which was smart on his part, right now however Naruto and Garra were preparing to head to the Mist village for the meeting which started in a few hours. "So are you and that woman, Lilly. Are you guys together?" Garra asked causing Naruto to almost choke on air, but luckily he regained his bearings.

"Well not exactly" Naruto started but he was interrupted by the sudden sound of the door opening.

"Forgive us, but we found these Konoha Ninja at the gate." The guard said however the next words that came out of his mouth made their blood run cold "This one is the Fourth Hokage's daughter." He said pointing Narumi. In that moment Naruto was speechless, and Garra's jaw looked like it could hit the floor at any time. Naruto regained his composure though rather slowly and turned around; he eyed the Konoha team in front of him it was Team seven. Considering the fact that his helmet was currently on Garra's desk thereby revealing his face.

Team seven on the other hand stared in horror at the man in front of them; emotions ranging from fear to anger swirled inside them. Though Sasuke was the only one who felt anger at the sight of the teammate he tried to kill, Sakura was afraid, Kakashi felt like fainting, and Narumi had a smile that spread to the farthest corners of her face. Yet despite Naruto's obvious change in hair and eye color; recognizing him was easy enough.

"I've been waiting years for this brother, finally I can have you!" Narumi exclaimed as she suddenly latched onto Naruto who was taken aback by this display and her words.

"Who are you?" he asked cautiously, and her smile if possible grew even wider

"Silly of course you don't recognize me; I'm your half-sister Narumi. And believe me when I tell you this I don't plan on letting you ever get away from me." She said, it was official she had lost it. Naruto's eyes narrowed at her but his attention turned back to Garra.

"We need to go now, you head up to the roof I'll meet you there after I deal with them." He stated, and Garra simply ran out the door causing Naruto to sweat drop.

"How are you alive?" Kakashi questioned, but Naruto didn't answer as his eyes went to Sasuke. "I've waited years for this." Naruto said as his eyes turned to a blood red color "Justice shall finally be served." He stated as Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"How dare you, you insignificant bastard!" Sasuke exclaimed in arrogance "Your going to die here just like you should have" The raven haired Uchiha found that Naruto wasn't going to let him finish as a chakra coated fist crashed into his gut while another to grab his throat. Naruto stared into Sasuke's now fear flooded eyes as his antennas touched the Uchiha's head. A very unique thing Naruto could do was copy the melding actions of an Ardat-Yakshi only when he did it, it would kill his victim very slowly and very painfully. Now he would kill Sasuke in one of the worst ways to die.

"Embrace eternity you sick bastard!" Naruto exclaimed, and immediately Sasuke screamed in agony as the hemorrhaging in his brain tore him apart. Kakashi stared at his former student in shock at the sight of Naruto killing Sasuke; as Naruto finished he dropped the dead Uchiha onto the cold floor and turned to Sakura who immediately began to panic. Taking a breath Naruto turned to the last members of Team 7, a smile clear on his face "As I was saying I never died that day." He stated, and just like with Garra he told his story only this time he left out a few things like what his plans were for the Elemental Nations and other things that could be used against him. "Tell me something Kakashi. Did you know about my attempted assassination?" he asked in a happy tone.

"No but I do know why Tsunade hates you and why she did it." Kakashi said causing Naruto's right eyebrow rises in surprise. It was Narumi who answered this time.

"Simple because she had a very large grudge against your mother." Narumi stated.

"My mother, what did she do to Tsunade?" He asks.

"During the third Shinobi war when your mother showed up, we were taking a lot of casualties and Tsunade was losing more than her patients. Because of this she began losing her sanity and credibility, but then your mother came in from nowhere and began assisting the medics; she showed Tsunade up, and healed more Ninja in one day than Tsunade could in a year and to make things even more humiliating for Tsunade your mother had no chakra in her body. After the war however, Tsunade challenged your mother and lost." Kakashi explained as he took a breath, everyone was shocked at this information. But the silver haired Jonin wasn't done yet. "The fight seemed one-sided and after that Tsunade left the village. On the battle field it was worse your mother always had this dark blue energy surrounding her, she defied the laws of physics when she created this dark blue and black sphere that made anything and anyone near it float helplessly in the air." He finished. When he looked at Naruto's however he saw that the blonde was imminently surprised. Naruto for the umpteenth time today regained his composure and spoke.

"Did that move look like this?" he asked as he pointed his right hand toward the desk and proceeded to fire the simplest biotic move he knew 'singularity', he didn't make it at full power thought so only the chair and desk were affected. Kakashi and the others eyes went wide with surprise at the sight of the floating desk and chair.

"You truly are her son, you have her bloodline." Kakashi started only for, Naruto to nod 'no'.

"No that isn't a bloodline anyone with certain conditions could do this, but I must know what did my mother look like?" He demanded in a serious tone. There was a no doubt that his mother wasn't from this world, and now he needed to know now more than ever.

"Well she had red hair, green eyes, and she had strange armor on that said N-7 on the shoulders." Kakashi said, Naruto's face told his thoughts out loud he was confused.

'N-7 amour, red hair, and green eyes….definitely from earth.' He thought.

"Actually while we're on the subject of your mother there is the hidden fact that she was the original developer of the rasengan which she taught it to Jiraiya, and hiraishin was something she used on a daily basis." Kakashi said much to Natsumi's surprise.

'My mother sounds like she was a really high level biotic, but to develop the rasengan and become a blur; that's amazingly fast.' Naruto pondered for a moment before deciding to investigate this during some other time when he had time to do so. The sound of feet scraping on the floor caused Naruto's green eyes to turn to the very fearful Sakura, she was ready to run away but, the red head wouldn't allow it. "Now where do you think you're going?" Naruto questioned with a small frown. Sakura however was speechless as the red head stalked forward, his beautiful eyes piercing her soul as guilt took hold of her chest. "My word, we seem to have the same color eyes, what a coincidence." He said now mere inches away from Sakura, in this moment she truly believed that she was going to die; so she did the only thing she could do she begged.

"Please don't do it, I'm sorry alright I just didn't want to be alone; I didn't mean it any of it." she begged on her knees, tears streamed down her face as she cried. "Please forgive me!" Naruto was surprised at how she was now, but maybe she could be useful and besides it went without saying that Kakashi and Narumi were on his side. But Sakura was broken, and despite what she'd done in the past. He knew that in this moment she spoke only the truth, but death would serve no one, not even him so he would give Sakura a life that was bound to him. Knelling down Naruto lifted her face to his level and their eyes met.

"I'm not going to kill you like I did Sasuke; in fact I want you with me." Naruto stated bringing surprise to Narumi and Kakashi's faces. "Are you not sick of watching children being trained as killers robbed of their childhoods? I will bring an end to the pointless cycle of killing and I want you by my side as I do." His voice was soft and caressing to the point where it spoke to the pinkette on many different levels, her lips quivered as Naruto wiped her tears away. Her head leaned forward, but it was not by Naruto's will, but Sakura's own. Their lips collided together in a battle for dominance, Sakura found herself submitting to Naruto, and she loved every second of it as she put up some playful resistance.

"Still here damnit and might I add that we don't have much time left to be here before someone is sent to retrieve us." Narumi said though she was obviously angry about Sakura kissing Naruto. The two separated, they were panting for air.

"My life and body belong to you, my lord." Sakura stated with a smile her voice was normal yet full of obedience; something that Naruto found to be quite nice. Naruto turned to Kakashi and Narumi and told them of the reason he was truly here and his goal for the planet. It didn't take but a few minutes for their alliance to be decided. They would be with Naruto one-hundred percent of the way.

"Our allegiance is fully with you brother." Narumi stated, at this Naruto simply nodded and the two of them relaxed.

"When you get back gather those who are trust worthy and inform them of what has transpired here, tell them to prepare for a mass exodus too. I'm coming home in one month and three days. Oh and you may want to think up a story for how Sasuke died." He said as he walked out leaving the remaining team seven squad mates with the body of Sasuke Uchiha.

"Sakura would you please grab Sasuke, we're leaving." Kakashi requested with a sigh.

"Sure thing cyclopes." She said grabbing the dead Uchiha by the foot, her tone was happy which surprised Kakashi a bit. Was she happy that Sasuke was dead? If so then things got easier.

'Brother you are going to change everything this world has known and I'll be there next to you.' Narumi smiled devilishly. Now she had a goal, to help her brother accomplish his.

Chapter 6 End


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Jane Shepard sat on her new bed contemplating the recent events, first she dies and then she's brought back by Cerberus whom she holds a deep dislike for considering the fact that they acted like a terrorist group. Shepard could also tell she was going to hate the Illusive Man, but now she was tasked with gathering a team to fight the collectors the pawns of the reapers. Shepard's mind then went to Sovereign; now that brought back memories especially seeing that thing get blow to hell. Then her mind drifted to a certain child whom she hoped was still alive. The child in question was her son Naruto, she needed to find him and make sure that he was safe as she failed once but this time she wouldn't, and she would do what she should have done all those years ago and keep him safe. 'I can't let anything or anyone get in my way especially Cerberus, those bastards.' She thought to herself, her thoughts then drifted off to her lover Liara T'Soni. How would she explain Naruto to her? 'Maybe I could get them to like each other, I am Naruto's mother and Liara could be his dad; huh that doesn't even sound good in my head.' She conceded in defeat, she'd just deal with it when the time came for them to meet.

With Team 7

The three Konoha shinobi were currently running back to their village as fast as they could which was at breakneck speeds, Kakashi was still trying to wrap his head around Naruto's life so far and figuring out a way to keep the very key details of it away from the ears of his former sensei while Narumi was thinking up ways to impress her brother, and Sakura was silent in thought; her regret had been eating away at her for years. When word came that Naruto was dead she cried in private, she never wanted him to die. But now he was back and had spared her life and gave her a second chance. 'Brother wants loyal followers for some really big plan he has, I need to find him some.' The very thought of Naruto complimenting her made an insane smile come across her face. Narumi's love for her brother was indeed a tad bit insane.

"Anybody thought up an excuse for how Sasuke died?" Kakashi questioned.

"We could say that Akatsuki did it, and he died because he went in arrogant via underestimating his opponent." Narumi suggested.

"But he doesn't have a scratch on him, that would be torn apart in seconds when they did an autopsy on his body." Sakura stated, but then a thought came to mind "What if there wasn't anything left of his body?" she asked with a smirk. The implication made Narumi smile while Kakashi simply nodded as they all stopped. Dropping Sasuke's body to the ground, they gathered around it though Kakashi couldn't help but feel a bit of pity for the now deceased Uchiha. But that pity was quickly consumed by hatred for the brat who tried to kill his own teammate. Using two fire jutsu Kakashi and Narumi lit, Sasuke's body aflame and after a few minutes he was nothing more than a charred skeleton that smelled of smoke and blood. The sight gave Sakura and Kakashi a sense of peace that they hadn't felt in a long time.

Mist Village

A group of six people were currently walking toward the Mist Village, though they were actually two groups one from Sand which consisted of Garra and his two siblings, and the other group was Visa, Naruto, and Lilly. Garra was quite surprised at the way Visa looked though he wouldn't say it aloud in front of everybody he did find her extremely attractive of course he was also surprised when he heard that Naruto was just going as a guard/advisor for this meeting. Upon entering the Mizukage's office the five leaders sat down while their bodyguards stood. Mei Terumi the Mizukage, Garra of the Sand as the Kazekage, Princess Koyuki Kazahana as the spring Daimyo, and Tazuna as the diplomat from Wave, and finally Visa as the ruler of Ageist.

Things were tense as Visa began to speak. "We are all here today to speak of an alliance unheard of in the history of this planet, this day the five of us will decide the future of not only our villages but also this world." Visa stated "What do you four want from us and what have you to offer us?" She asked in a calm but serious voice, it was Garra who stood up to speak first.

"We have wind users, unique food, battle puppeteers; and we'll always have your back in a battle or war." Garra said, in other words the Sand Village didn't have much to begin with but they were willing to try; Koyuki stood up next as Garra sat down.

"Well we have airships, chakra amour, a huge generator that can change the seasons, and an undefeated air force." She finished, Tazuna stood up next.

"Our trade routes are second to none and we are the best and fastest builders in elemental nation's right next to Konoha." He finished, though the name Konoha left a bad taste in his mouth. Mei stood up and said

"We have a jinjuriki the three tails to be exact, we'd seriously appreciate it if you took him." Mei said holding the bridge of her nose. "His name is Yagura and he's the holder of the three tailed turtle, as the rest of you know he started the bloodline purge and the civil war. The only reason he's alive today is because I had the suspicion that he was being controlled by an unknown factor." She finished. Visa had no idea what she was talking about, but Naruto did and something told him that a certain someone had the answer.

"Well." Visa started as she stood up "We of the Ageist Nation will help all of you in any war that may come; your villages shall prosper and rise to new heights with us as brothers and sisters. Today marks the start of a new era, and we're in this together nobody is left behind, we watch each other's backs, we advance father and better than anyone, nobody betrays the cause, and no matter what no discrimination against any species." She finished as she eyed everyone in the room, they all nodded in acceptance. "Good now another topic on everyone's mind I'm sure is about what we're going to do about Konoha." Visa said, everyone nodded and Naruto stepped forward as Visa sat down.

"I will be personally looking over the operation that is going to not only rid us of them but strengthen our forces; I have already put my plan into motion. Their strongest ninjas are going to betray them including my half-sister Narumi Uzumaki Namikaze the daughter of the 4th Hokage." At this everyone who didn't already know about this reacted with surprised faces "Her loyalty to me is absolute as is Kakashi Hatake and Sakura Haruno's own loyalty to me and our cause." Naruto stated with a smirk that told everyone that he was indeed happy about all of this.

Konoha

Minato sighed as Kakashi finished the report "Kakashi, I'm sorry about what happened to Sasuke. Such a terrible way to die." Minato stated with sympathy, but the sharingan wielding shinobi simply shrugged.

"Indeed it was, but he was careless and his arrogance got the better of him." Kakashi said in a neutral tone before walking out. But on the inside he had thoughts of who would be willing to betray Konoha, and lots of names came to mind surprisingly like Lee, Shikamaru, TenTen, Choji, Neji, including Ichirakus, Anko, Iruka, Asuma those were the first ten people he could think of. Konoha had dug its grave now they had to get out before they were buried with it, but back in the Hokage Tower Minato was beyond pissed off.

"How is he still alive he isn't an Uzumaki so he should be nothing but a goddamn corpse right now!" Minato exclaimed slamming his fist on the desk while Kushina held an impassive face at her husband's anger.

"I don't know but apparently it has something to do with what happened to him. I don't know what Tsunade was thinking when she tried to have him killed." Kushina said with a sigh "Look right now our biggest concern should be this new village from the sky that our scouts have reported to me about, it appears to be inhabited by humans and aliens." she said with a voice that said he was serious, while Minato simply scoffed in disbelief.

"Aliens really?" he questioned in a mocking tone "What a load of bullshit, the scouts must have been on something at the time." he accused as such a thing couldn't possibly be true.

"Their memories were checked, they're telling the truth." Kushina said in a serious voice "Apparently reports of the Snow, Suna, and Wave leaders were heading to the hidden Mist Village. Jiraiya's spy network says that there's a meeting going on with the Alien Leader, and Naruto has been sighted heading with them." she finished though her voice was simply neutral about the whole thing, but Minato's eyes went wide at the prospect of Naruto giving their enemies any of Konoha's secrets. Silencing the boy once and for all was the only way to protect the village, and Minato would do it himself if need be.

Two Days Later - Mist Village - Hotel Room

Naruto found himself pondering on what he should do about Konoha after all Visa did give him permission to deal with them in whatever way was appropriate, in other words he held their fate in his hands. With one word he could wipe them off the map easily, but he wasn't like that he wouldn't condemn the innocent for his own selfish revenge; speaking of Konoha. "Well this is certainly a surprise isn't it Jiraiya?" Naruto said in a sarcastic voice, and from the ceiling dropped tall man with waist-length, spiky white hair tied back into a pony tail, with two shoulder-length bangs that framed both sides of his face. He also had red lines that ran down from his eyes and wore a horned forehead protector with the kanji for 'Oil' which denotes his affiliation with Mount Myōboku. He also had a noticeable wart on the right side of his nose. Jiraiya wore a green short shirt kimono and matching pants; under which he wore mesh armor that showed out of the sleeves and legs of his outfit. His outfit was completed with hand guards, a simple black belt, traditional geta (wooden sandals), a red haori with two simple yellow circles on each side, and a scroll on his back. It was none other than Jiraiya the toad sannin.

"I didn't expect to see you like this Naruto." Jiraiya said, but Naruto either didn't care or didn't notice so he simply turned to his former teacher revealing his new features. 'He looks just like his mother.' The toad sannin thought to himself.

"It's been 3 years and I don't even get a 'hi'?" Naruto questioned clearly not caring that his former teacher was even here.

"This is serious damnit I've already reported to the Hokage where you are, it's over Naruto so just give up." The sannin said in a serious voice he wouldn't let Naruto get away.

"You know I can't and won't give up." Naruto said with a smirk, and at Naruto's words Jiraiya took a step forward only for Naruto to deliver a devastating overhead kick to the toad sannin. It was a good thing Jiraiya blocked otherwise his skull would have been crushed he quickly pushed the young captain off and tackled him out of the window. For them time seemed to slow as they moved at incredible speeds. They two were punching, kicking, and head-butting each other as they fell toward the ground.

"Rasengan!" the two screamed out at the same time. The attacks clashed creating a vortex of chakra and biotic energy that swirled around the two, it was a battle for dominance between them but neither of them would give up not as long as the other was still standing.

"Why can't you stop being so stubborn and stop running from your responsibility!?" The toad sannin yelled out to his former student.

"I'm not running from anything damn you, and the only responsibility I have is to my people, my crew, and my family!" Naruto exclaimed. He was loyal to Konoha once and look where that got him; he nearly died for kami's sake, but now he had a true cause he had something to believe in and he had a kid. One that saw him as her father, and he wouldn't give that up for all the credits in the galaxy.

"Your family is back at Konoha Naruto you know that!" Jiraiya exclaimed.

"That's bullshit and you know it! Kakashi told me everything he knew about my mother so stop lying to me!" Naruto's power was increasing at a rapid pace which didn't bode well for Jiraiya at all. The two hit the ground as the rasengans cancelled each other out. Naruto got up first his clothes were now dirty and ripped revealing his chest, Jiraiya gasped at what he saw. The skin over Naruto's heart was covered with small blue scales that seemed to be spreading through his body. "Like it? It's a side effect of what I became." Jiraiya got up glaring at Naruto with anger so fierce it could make Orochimaru piss himself.

"Do you really think you can beat me Naruto? You've been out of the Elemental Nations for three years and had nobody to train you, and then there's that." He pointed to Naruto's chest "You've made yourself into a monster! Face it your out matched." The toad sannin said in a mocking voice hoping to get Naruto riled up.

"Oh I did have someone to train me and her name was Vyra, and I am no monster!" he yelled as he thrust himself forward, Jiraiya blocked his front only the hit never came and Naruto was nowhere in sight "People like you and Mianto are the monsters!" Naruto screamed. The last image Jiraiya saw was Naruto's fist coming at him, Naruto's arm was covered in those blue scales. Then he knew no more.

Konoha

Kakashi was currently with Neji Hyuga and Lee both of whom had heard of Naruto's return, and needless to say they were quite happy to hear that their friend was alive. But Neji still couldn't believe that Hinata of all people had turned against Naruto, now she was cruel especially to the lower branch members. Her sister Hanabi was now the one he was hoping would become the new clan head as it seemed that if Hinata was put in charge the caged bird seal would be in place for another decade or two depending on how long she lived. "So why did you call us here Kakashi-san?" Lee asked in his usual youthful voice.

"Well I've sided with Naruto in order to betray the village, and overthrow our current Hokage." Kakashi stated bluntly. Their eyes widened with surprise "Both of you have seen what's become of Konoha since Naruto was banished, the will of fire is gone and having the 4th isn't making things any better." To this they both nodded in agreement. "Look Naruto is working for the new village that our scouts have been looking into and he wants me to gather the last of the good people in Konoha and get them to help him end the shinobi system." Kakashi said before explaining what exactly Naruto's goals were.

"To end the shinobi system is to save millions and change the fate of our future children for the better." Neji stated with a smile "The lower branch members will want to know of this offer, and I don't think any of them will refuse this or tell anyone." he said hoping to assure Kakashi.

"I can spread the word to our friends faster, and I'm sure Gai sensei will want to leave this unyouthful place as soon as possible." Lee said with even more youth in his voice if that was possible.

"Good but don't let the Hokage get wind of this, Naruto doesn't want his father finding out about this until the reckoning." Kakashi finished. The three nodded and went their separate ways intent on crippling Konoha by taking away its best and brightest.

Chapter 7 End

AN: I want to point out that Naruto's mutation isn't perfect and has a 50/50 reliance on his chakra, this means that later in the story he will show signs of his mutations acting up and affecting his body. Also who should he be paired with? Suggestions are welcome as the current lead is Gaige or Maya from Borderlands 2.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Chapter 9 is going to be rewritten so it might be shorter or longer than the original, either way I'm trying to make it better.

Chapter 8

Jiraiya was currently strapped to a chair in a single light room, his entire body was bound even his fingers. Needless to say he was very uncomfortable, and that's the way Naruto wanted it to be. "Why did you come here?" Naruto questioned his eyes boring into Jiraiya's own; although the Sannin was hesitant to answer he knew that at this point he didn't have a choice. "You know I was hoping that the next time we met it would be on better terms, but I guess that was a wasted wish." He said. Jiraiya didn't respond he only glared though he couldn't see the blonde. "What were you hoping to achieve by coming here on your own?" Naruto asked once again.

"I wanted to convince you to come back." Jiraiya said in a monotone voice he truly did want Naruto come back and rejoin Konoha, such a thing wasn't going to happen now.

"Why?" Naruto questioned "You know what they did to me for all those years and yet still you came here to get me to come back; are you insane?" he asked as his voice became laced with anger, but he quickly calmed himself down before he did something he might regret. With a sigh he spoke again "I have a daughter of my own Jiraiya and by you even coming here you've endangered her and those I love and care about; I should kill you here and now." Naruto said as he pointed his heavy pistol at the Sannin's head. He wasn't sure whether or not to shoot Jiraiya or what, but he knew the white haired man had just put him and his daughter in danger and that was something Naruto didn't tolerate at all, but he also knew that killing the man would create more problems than it solved so he lowered his weapon. Jiraiya on the other hand was freaking out inside, but it ended slightly when he saw Naruto lower the strange weapon "No I won't kill you, I'll spare you for now, but if you come back I'll gut you like a goddamn fish. Are we clear?" Naruto questioned, from the tone of his voice the sannin could tell that Naruto was dead serious.

"I-I understand, but answer me this at least. What are you going to do once Akatsuki comes for you?" Jiraiya questioned, and to this Naruto simply turned around to the sannin showing his emotionless face, and said three words that surprised and scared the white haired man.

"I'll kill them." Naruto said with conviction as he turned back to the door when suddenly it flung open nearly hitting him, it was one of the Krogan soldiers who seemed to be out of breath.

"Sir there are Konoha shinobi outside and among them is the 4th Hokage and his wife, they're demanding to see you sir." The Krogan breathed out. Naruto's face lit up with anger as the news came crashing down on him, but he had the upper hand in this situation, and then an idea came to mind. Walking up close to Jiraiya, Naruto's antennas floated to the toad sannin, and then the pain came for the white haired man.

Mist Village Gates

Minato Namikaze and Kushina stood perfectly still as they waited for Naruto to come out the same could not be said for the two teams he brought with them. When they arrived they were greeted by Mist village ninja and strange humanoid creatures both carrying very advanced weaponry and armor. The Konoha Ninja was scared but some of them foolishly retained their arrogance, this was in the example of Hinata Hyuga who had loudly insulted one of the female Turian captains by calling her an ugly freak of nature. This earned Hinata a very hard punch to the face and the Konoha ninjas weren't allowed to set foot in the Mist Village.

Currently however everyone was growing very antsy until a figure was seen walking toward them with the toad sannin in tow and in chains he looked unharmed otherwise. The alien soldiers immediately formed into two lines with their backs straight and saluting the man, the same Turian who punched Hinata stepped forward. "Captain Elli of Vespa Squad reporting in sir!" she exclaimed and began to explain what had happened when the Konoha Ninja and their Hokage arrived, she even mentioned how she punched the Hyuga girl though she was kind of ashamed at how her emotions got the better of her.

'I figured this would happen sooner or later.' Naruto thought to himself as he scanned the Konoha shinobi that stood in front of him. Then caught sight of the person he hated the most. Minato Namikaze stared at the son he had abandoned all those years ago, now only hatred remained inside. "Well look what we've got here a couple Konoha ninja. You guys are a long way from home aren't you?" Naruto stated, but in response to this Minato stepped forward whilst the rest stayed still. They couldn't believe that this was the dead last in front of them. After all they had been told that he had been killed on Tsunade's orders.

"We're not here to fight we've only come for the toad sannin Jiraiya, and my son the jinjuriki of the Kyubi." Minato said "Bloodshed isn't our objective here, Naruto." he said staring at the young red/blonde headed Captain. Kushina on the other hand couldn't help but see Naruto's blood mother in him as he resembled her quite a bit now.

"Bring out the pervert sannin!" Naruto commanded and from the crowd of soldiers a Drell and an Asari brought forth the white haired legend of the third great Shinobi war; he was in orange translucent Omni cuffs. Stepping behind Jiraiya, Naruto began to unlock the cuffs. "While I can give you the sannin; I cannot however give you well myself or the Kurama, though he's not exactly nine tailed anymore." Naruto said in a calm tone "And I am no longer in possession of the nine tails but also I'm just not going to go anywhere with the likes of Konoha ninja." He finished causing the Konoha shinobi to adorn shocked faces.

The fact that Naruto no longer had the Kyubi inside of him was a complete shock to all of the Konoha Shinobi; Minato especially as if this was true then why wasn't Naruto dead? Naruto saw their shocked expressions and smiled gleefully. His soldiers could tell that things were going to get violent if their captain pushed the ninja too far.

"But how are you alive, and where is the Kyubi?" Minato questioned in anger as this wasn't something that sat well with him at all the Kyubi being free was a fear he could only imagine in his worst nightmares. At this Naruto's smile went wider at the sight of their distress, not to mention he didn't even need to lie about any of this.

"Kurama is currently in the protective custody of my crew and the nation of Ageist. Now if that is all. Escort them out and away from the mist, and if they try anything at all. Kill them." His orders were clear and held no room for any opposition; the troops had no problem shoving the uninvited ninja out of the Mist Village. But for a moment Naruto's eyes met with Minato's own, and the hatred that Naruto held for the man was revealed through nonverbal means.

Konoha – Hyuga Estate

Though it was initially difficult Neji had managed to gather 88% of the lower branch members along with none other than the 17 year old Hanabi Hyuga who was certainly entranced by the offer of uniting with an entire city of aliens, but what was a little bit more interesting was who extended the offer. It was the long thought dead Naruto, but the biggest thing that bothered her was the caged bird seal, and how the head branch members would react to the sudden drop in the number of Hyuga in Konoha after all the lower branch contrary to belief mad up sixty percent of the Hyuga clan; needless to say the main branch needed the lower branch members as their slaves. It was with this revelation that their decision was unanimous; Hanabi stood up with a confident smirk on her face. "We of the Hyuga clan accept the offer extended to us, they will have the Hyuga with them when they call for us." She raises her fist in the air as do the others, and with one mighty shout they proclaimed their wish and the future for their children.

"To Freedom!" they all exclaimed, but unknown to them two sharingan eyes witnessed everything, and his name was Itachi Uchiha. A smile graced his face as plans formulated in his head.

Hokage Mansion – The Next Day

Minato wanted to strangle everyone in front of him right now and with good reason, Naruto had interrogated Jiraiya for a while so Minato could only hope that, Jiraiya hadn't said anything important to the former Konoha Shinobi. Then there were these aliens who were with him, and that itself riled the council up a lot so now they were literally demanding that their Shinobi be allowed to wipe out the threat, but they were denied because there had been no official conflict with them. But then there was the Kyubi who was alive and was being protected by Naruto, at least according to Naruto who seemed kind of hostile toward him.

Minato could only hope that the boy hadn't had any contact with his mother. "Father there is an emergency council meeting being commencing." Narumi told her father in a monotone voice; secretly she wanted to leave this village and stand by Naruto's side and support him. However it was on Naruto's orders that she stay in Konoha for now.

"I already know how this is going to turn out." He stated as he got up, Narumi only nodded before leaving.

Normandy SR-2

Shepard stared out of her window staring at the endless abyss that was space. All she could think about was finding Naruto and fighting the collectors, but what if the collectors had already gotten to his planet? Then she'd be too late and that was a thought that would haunt her for the rest of her days if it was true. But on the plus side of things, Garrus was back onboard and two new members had come on board. Mordin Solus and the thief Kasumi Goto, though Shepard did have a feeling she would have to keep her things closer with Kasumi on board. Speaking of crew members, Joker wasn't one too happy about the AI that was now integrated into 'his ship'. Shepard however didn't think that EDI would be a problem. In fact she might just save everyone's lives one day.

Ageist

Visa read through the reports Naruto had sent to her; there was the expected stuff such as the native population fearing them and questioning their motives, but that also led way for Naruto to do his part in all this as the diplomat. Speaking of which he was standing in front of her along with his daughter Rita who was clinging onto his back asleep. "Naruto what can you tell me about your investments in Konoha." Visa questioned in an amused tone, Naruto simply smiled.

"First off is Sakura Haruno the apprentice of Senju Tsunade, she will be my ears on what the Konoha council is doing or planning. Then there's Kakashi Hatake my former sensei, he will be gathering Shinobi and civilian alike who are either being oppressed or who've gotten sick of the Shinobi system. And finally there's the Hyuga specifically the lower branch members who are nothing more than slaves to their higher branch family members. Every lower branch member has a special seal designed for obedience if you will, with just a thought a higher branch member can inflict a hell-like pain or slow death should a lower branch member step out of line. But here's the spoiler; that pervert Jiraiya had developed a seal that would get rid of the 'caged bird seal' as they call it without killing the lower branch member." Naruto stated with obvious optimism.

"Wait if that's true then why didn't he use it yet?" Visa questioned, such a thing would save those that were currently in what she'd consider slavery to their own family members.

"Well after going through his mind and taking his knowledge of seals, I found out why they never used it. Jiraiya and Minato knew that if the lower branch members were freed then there would be a massive shift of power in the Hyuga family, and believe me he's right." Naruto explained. " There will be a revolution, and the wall of Konoha will fall." He stated with prid, but the soft sounds of Rita groaning caught his attention.

"Daddy I'm hungry." She groaned out in frustration. Visa couldn't help but give a smile at the sight of father and daughter; even though Naruto was only seventeen he truly did love the child like she was his own, and that wasn't ever going to change. After finishing up his business with Visa, Naruto headed back to his and Rita's home. Once he stepped inside Naruto could immediately feel that someone else was in the house a chakra user, and they weren't making any attempt to hide their chakra. Naruto recognized the chakra immediately.

"I know you're here Itachi come out and I won't tear you apart molecule by molecule." He threatened in a low voice as to not wake Rita, and from the shadows came Itachi Uchiha clad in the Akatsuki cloak.

"You've grown quite a bit Naruto-chan." He said causing Naruto to adorn an angry look at the 'Chan' suffix, but this was an encounter that Itachi was excited about.

"So he's come to die like his brother." Kurama said with an evil smile.

"I doubt it, he isn't as foolish as Sasuke was." Naruto stated "So tell me, Itachi Uchiha, why have you come here to my home?" Naruto questioned as his chakra flooded the room, it mixed with the biotics Naruto was applying as well. Itachi wouldn't be able to escape even if he wanted to.

Chapter 8 End


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

In their own rights they were powerful, but as of this moment only one of them truly had the power. Naruto's eyes scanned Itachi, looking for any sort of aggression or weapon that might be used against him. Naruto found no weapon but if push came to shove then he'd simply crush the Uchiha like a bug, it would be simple enough given Itachi's current predicament. Naruto was actively distorting the gravity around Itachi using both chakra and biotics, and such an advanced technique was extremely deadly as Naruto could crush all of the Uchiha's bones and vital organs with just a thought. However Itachi did have something to say and that much was obvious, Naruto would allow this if only to avoid killing while Rita was sleeping in her room. "Speak Itachi, but not too loud, my child is in her room sleeping." Naruto stated causing Itachi to chuckle a bit; he never thought that he'd hear Naruto ever say those words.

"I've learned of your plot to tear Konoha apart from the inside and I want in, but also I have some offers you may be interested in." Itachi said in his usual monotone voice; Naruto's eyebrows raised in surprise and suspicion. While this could simply be a trap, Itachi wasn't stupid enough to make such a risk against Ageist.

"What kind of offers are we talking about here?" Naruto asked though he did have his doubts about the man.

"I want you to convince your leader to give sanctum to the last living members of the Uchiha clan." He said surprising Naruto.

"Isn't the Uchiha clan dead minus you?" Naruto questioned in a confused tone, he had always believed that the Uchiha clan was going to end with Sasuke and Itachi, but with Sasuke's death; Itachi was indeed the last Uchiha, and now that little fact was about to change drastically.

"No that was a lie told to the public, you see before the massacre I was able to get the members who didn't have anything to do with the coup my father was planning out of Konoha before I killed the rest. I've been hiding and protecting them for years now, Naruto please they haven't been able to have children because of the fear of being caught by Konoha. So I'm begging you to help my family." Itachi was indeed begging Naruto to protect the last of the Uchiha Clan. Naruto couldn't help but sigh his augmented eye could tell that Itachi wasn't lying to him, but to say yes was to align with a man who tried to kidnap him a few years ago. But to allow all those people to suffer was a much bigger crime.

"Fine I'll help your family, but you must make sure that Akatsuki doesn't fuck with my people alright?" Itachi simply shook his head in conformation as Naruto let go of the gravity distorting.

Ageist - Visa's office

"What you're suggesting is completely insane!" Visa exclaimed upon hearing Naruto's proposal. Visa had heard a great many things about the Uchiha Clan and its history, and some of it wasn't very good at all.

"Look there are some really good results that would come from this, such as helping out a family in need so there is some good karma for everyone, new soldiers that use chakra, and let's not forget they have a bloodline but that doesn't really matter." Naruto explained to his light blue boss, but Visa couldn't help but think about the pros and cons of this if they gave sanctuary to these people. After a long awkward silence Visa finally gave her answer.

"You'll be the one managing them and anything they do. Are we clear Captain?" she asked with a pure authoritative tone, causing Naruto to stand up straight and salute her.

"Very clear ma'am." He said in full seriousness. Outside, Itachi shed a tear in hope his family would be safe after all of these years.

"Thank you Naruto." He whispered as he left back to Naruto's apartment as to not get caught, he was an intruder in the city after all.

Ageist - Naruto's House

Naruto wasn't sure how dangerous this mission would be so he only packed the essentials; a grenade launcher, a sniper rifle, and an assault rifle. His amour consisted of a plain black and orange color and a standard helmet, and with his barriers at full strength there was no way anyone was getting a one hit kill on him. "Itachi…do you want some amour for this mission?" he asked attentively.

"No thank you Naruto." He responded hoping that that Naruto wouldn't need to use any of his weapons for this gamble.

"Well I've called Lily to look after Rita for me so if there's nothing else let's get going." And with that they disappeared in a swirl of leaves and crows.

Konoha-Hyuga Mansion

Hanabi walked the halls of the Hyuga mansion with her sister Hinata and cousin Neji who couldn't help but lament at how much Hinata had changed, but very little could be done about it now. The trio had been called to the Hyuga meeting room where the elders of the clan would gather for important business such as the current problem right now. Who was going to be the new head of the Hyuga Clan? Originally it was going to be Hanabi, but with Hinata's change of personality and strength; the scale had been tipped in her favor. And that is what Neji feared though, he never imagined that he would be this afraid of his cousin this much; as for Hanabi, she was surprisingly calm about all this as this whole ordeal wasn't going to be of much concern to her in five days, but that didn't stop her from trying to hinder Hinata as much as possible. 'Soon Hinata this clan will be changed forever for the better, and I'll see to it that you don't stand in our way. Freedom will be ours!' Hanabi thought to herself; the caged bird seal was going to be applied to her today and Hinata would become the next clan head.

Namikaze House-Narumi's Room

Ever since the day he came back, Narumi had been training herself harder than she ever had in order to impress her brother. After being informed of his plans via Kakashi, Narumi had begun secretly helping by making sure those who claimed to be loyal to the upcoming revolution were truly loyal to the ultimate goal of leaving behind the horrid system of shinobi life. Looking out her window she saw a flock of blue birds flying overhead the village until they were gone and out of her sight. Thinking of all she had learned and the history of the Elemental Nations, Narumi could only see a brighter future with Naruto at the head of change. "Free us from this endless cycle of hate, pain, destruction, and war. Please brother." She smiled as tears swept down her cheeks.

Normandy SR2

It was time. After her little spat with Ashley back on Horizon, Shepard had no more doubts that she needed to go back and find out once and for all whether or not her son was alive. She knew where the planet was, she couldn't forget even when she died. "Joker I'm sending you some coordinates follow them immediately." She said through her Omni-tool; sending them to Joker she looked out of the window pondering what kind of person Naruto had become. Her vengeance on Minato would be swift yet bloody; she could still remember that horrid day when he took her newborn away from her.

"Commander our ETA is going to be about two more days." Joker said though he was suspicious about these directions, they led out of Citadel space along with Alliance space. "Anywhere in particular we're going?" he questioned.

"The planet that we are headed to houses something more important to me than life itself, so believe me when I say that I'll explain everything tomorrow." Jane responded in an extremely serious tone, cutting the connection she could only fantasize about the ways she could kill Minato. Pulling him apart limb from limb with her biotics sounded good but that would be slow; this gave her a sickly smile. Her hatred for Minato had grown in the years even when Sovereign came along and fucked everything up, she wouldn't waver from finding him not when she was so close.

Two days Later – Ageist – District 2

Surprisingly enough finding the remaining Uchiha clan was easy, but the condition they were in was desperate. Sickly, starving, and dying; these were the conditions they had been reduced to after they escaped Konoha and any children that were born weren't in any better condition. Naruto wasted no time calling for medical supplies and food right away; they did indeed panic however when they caught sight of a Turian doctor. But after Naruto yelled for everyone to shut up, he gave a simple yet elegant speech about the deal Itachi had made; only then did them calm down enough for the doctors to apply proper medical treatment and so that food could be given to them.

Evacuating them was a lot easier seeing as they didn't have anything good going on where they were right now. After everyone had been loaded onto the shuttles, they headed back to Ageist. Seeing the city from above was a beautiful sight for everyone, Naruto hadn't noticed it before but the city was extremely big. Only 122 Uchihas remained; this was their second chance and Naruto was going help them. Now all that remained were the Branch Hyuga's and anyone truly loyal to this revolution; after that the rest of the elemental nations would soon follow. "I must thank you Naruto, you and your people have saved mine but now I must return to the Akatsuki before they get suspicious. But I warn you, leader-sama will come for you; he is known as Pain." Itachi told the blonde captain.

"Until we meet again Itachi, goodbye." And with that the raven haired Uchiha was gone. Looking to the sky he knew he was ready for this, he could only hope that everyone else was too.

Konoha

Kakashi couldn't help but sigh as Sakura relayed information to him about the council and their plans. "Plans to subjugate them are being considered by the Hokage, but for now he wants to keep a close eye on them. Also there was something about Wave, I couldn't get any more info without getting caught." Sakura said in a bored tone, she wore an oddly happy expression. Kakashi only nodded; he had found all the civilians and ninja he could who were truly with the upcoming revolution.

'It's more like a mass Exodus.' He thought to himself if something happened and they were found out then Konoha may go into a large scale civil war. Sides would be taken and the sheer body count would weaken Konoha, but looking at things now maybe they needed a clean slate. The Elemental Nations that was.

Chapter 9 End


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

It had taken them two days of non-stop space travel on Shepard's order, but they were finally at the destination that Shepard had deemed. Feeling a mix of emotions as she gazed upon the familiar planet, her hatred that had festered in her for all of those years was beginning to show. She was restless just thinking of all the ways to kill Minato and what Naruto looked like now, a small smile came to her face just thinking of her lost child. "Shepard we're receiving contact!" Joker exclaimed that's when Shepard's eyes went wide with surprise; the people of this planet weren't supposed to be able to make contact. From what Shepard remembered they didn't even have guns so something was very wrong here. "They're asking why we're here; what do I say commander?" Joker was panicking and fast, she had to think of an answer.

"Tell them we're here seeking a boy by the name of Naruto." She answered in a fit of desperation. Everyone who was listening was silent as the grave; Shepard had just taken a huge gamble by throwing his name in like that. Upon giving them the name, Joker was given an immediate response.

"We've been given permission to dock, but an envoy will be waiting for us and an escort for the captain of the ship that's you." Joker said in a relieved tone. "Commander, I gotta ask; who's Naruto?" he questioned wanting to know who's name he'd just thrown out. For a few seconds she was silent, her brain going in a hundred different places on how to explain this, but bluntness always worked best in her experience.

"Naruto is the name of my son." Shepard stated.

"What!?" yelled everyone who was listening in, Jane's eyes widened in shock at the sound of their voices, she had no idea that they were listening in. They weren't supposed to find out until she told them herself; this was certainly a situation she hadn't planned for but there were no do overs so now she had to explain herself. They landed in the designated area and they weren't greeted with smiling faces; what looked like an entire squad of soldiers surrounded the trio. Guns pointed at them from every angle.

"I don't think they're happy to see us; probably the Cerberus logo on the Normandy." Tali said in a hushed voice, it was a good possibility that the logo was the case for their hostility.

"That's one of the reasons; in fact we were about to shoot you down when we saw that logo on your ship, but then you said you were looking for Naruto, and well that itself made us spare your lives; now come, you will meet him soon enough." said Captain Elli, her face serious and unwavering.

Ageist - Visa's Office

"I must say that this is a surprise the great commander Shepard back from the dead and working for Cerberus no less, and you came here calling for Naruto by name. This has been such an interesting day, but Naruto's on his way right now but until he gets here." Visa stood up and her face wasn't friendly "How the hell do you know Naruto and why are you here?" she questioned prompting Shepard to step forward in an attempt to explain, but before she could say anything a figure crashed through the window causing everyone to rear back in shock. Quickly recovering from her stupor, Shepard started to draw her weapon only to stop when she heard Visa say his name. "Naruto what the hell was that?!" the Asari leader demanded with obvious anger. Shepard was shocked upon getting a good look at the young man, he certainly did look like the child she had given birth to minus the green eyes and red hair, but what caught her attention was the scar on his face.

"Sorry about that, I'll pay for the repairs so don't get all moody about it." Naruto said with a yawn before turning toward the Normandy trio "Now then which one of you called me by name?" he asked in nonchalant tone.

"That would be me." Shepard said, looking at her Naruto felt a familiar feeling like he knew her from somewhere but he just couldn't put his finger on it. "It is a very personal matter regarding your mother." She said. At this Naruto's face went serious and the pressure in the room got heavy, his left eye began to scan the woman's face. Her name was Jane Shepard; the other information was stuff that Naruto already knew about the first human spectre. But what did Shepard know about his mother?

"Now what could the famous Commander Shepard know about me?" Naruto questioned, his eyes never averting away from Shepard.

"You were born on October 10th, the same day your father Minato Namikaze sealed the Kyubi inside of you, and gave the last name of his wife Uzumaki Kushina so you wouldn't find out who your real mother was." Shepard stated her voice was steady but Naruto could tell that there was fear in her voice, but the question was, what was she fearful of?

"How do you know this?" he questioned 'She knows things about my past that only a certain few know about, but why?' he thought to himself. 'Could she be- No! It's impossible!' such a thought while possible, wasn't one that Naruto wanted to acknowledge. If it was true then that would mean that he wasn't as alone in terms of family as he thought, even if Narumi was his sister, she was only one blood relative. Seeing that Naruto was in mental distress, Shepard said something that made the red head freeze in place.

"I know these things because I Jane Shepard am your mother." Her words were honest, and Naruto could tell she wasn't lying and that fact alone made him frustrated. Getting closer to Shepard, Naruto now stood in front of her until they were mere inches away; he and Shepard were the same height. Despite how much he'd changed over the years Naruto could see the resemblance that he shared with the woman, but that didn't make up for the hell that he endured.

"Thirteen years I suffered under the hands of those people, my body and mind were tortured for years on end." Naruto said as his hands clenched and cracked "I was always stuck in an emotional turmoil that forced me to cry myself to sleep. But when I finally began to feel better I was banished, but that wasn't enough for them. All of my limbs had been taken from me along with my left eye and a couple of more important pieces of my body." Naruto stated before pausing "Then I was lit aflame and they were going to leave me to die, but luckily I was saved by Myra and the people that now call me captain." He explained in a deadly tone. "Now let me ask you a question. Why did you leave me on this godforsaken planet?" his tone suggested that her life was currently in danger of ending if her answer wasn't the truth, but Shepard's voice was caught as she couldn't find the words to explain why she didn't take Naruto with her. Tired of waiting for answer, Naruto decided to invade his mother's memories. His antennas floating onto her head and showing him, her memories. In truth Naruto wasn't ready for what he saw inside.

_Shepard's Memories - 17 years ago - October 10th_

_ "I can't believe I trusted that bastard." The young redhead said sadly as she rubbed her swollen belly; Jane Shepard was nine months pregnant and the father, Minato Namikaze wasn't willing to take responsibility for the child that would soon be born. What made it worse was that the man was already married and his wife Kushina Uzumaki was nine months pregnant as well. Shepard stared around the hotel she was staying in; it was a low end hotel in the poorer district of Konoha. She was only able to stay because she had helped them win the war, hell they would have lost without her; she was the one to deliver victory. That combined with the fact that nobody knew that she wasn't from this planet made them erase her from any record making it look like she never existed much less fought in the war, she had saved so many lives with the Omni-gel as well but that woman Tsunade seemed to hate her for it. "I can go back to Earth." She sighed in anguish; this emotional torment was going to tear her apart if she didn't get off this planet soon. Deciding that she would leave tonight, Shepard got everything she had which consisted of any clothes she had bought from the local stores and nothing else. _

_Time Skip – Nighttime_

_The pain that consumed her was damn near unholy, she'd had gotten out of Konoha when a giant fox had attacked out of nowhere. Avoiding it was easy, but when she was far enough away her water broke and she had no choice but to give birth on the spot. So here she was alone in the forest with Konoha being razed to the ground by a giant nine tailed fox, granted she knew that it came from none other than Kushina who held the damned thing. Her thoughts were interrupted as she neared the final push, her screams echoed through the forest as a new life was being brought into the world. And with one final push it was done, a small baby was now in her arms crying. "My little Naruto, you're beautiful." Jane smiled holding the newborn close. _

_ "Naruto, that's a good name." a most familiar voice said her eyes narrowed looking up she saw Minato looking down at her with no emotion. Shakily standing up Shepard held the child closer, she knew what Minato wanted but she wouldn't let him have her baby. She was going to raise him on Earth. _

_ "I am going to have to take that child from you, Jane." He said in a serious tone._

_ "To hell with you Mianto, I know what you want him for and I won't let you put that monster in my child!" she exclaimed in anger._

_ "I won't put it in my daughter damnit! Natsumi is going to carry on the legacy of the Uzumaki and Namikaze, and I won't ruin her life by making her contain a demon. Naruto however will have to be sacrificed for her safety and the safety of Konoha." The blonde explained, but before Shepard could retort she received a hard punch to the gut causing her to fall to her knees; giving birth took a lot out of her. Grabbing the crying child, Minato quickly kicked Shepard away into a tree. Before walking away however, he gave a warning that would haunt Shepard for years to come and would affect her decisions forever. "Leave Jane if you come back to Konoha then Naruto will be killed and so will you. So do yourself a favor and forget about him." He said in an arrogant tone, he disappeared in a yellow flash. Shepard couldn't even move but she heard the message loud and clear, covering up her face she cried at the fact that she'd never be able to see her baby grow up or raise him through the cycles of his life. This moment would haunt her for the rest of her days. _

_Memory End_

Naruto stepped back unable to even react to what he just saw, she left to protect his life from Minato. She couldn't have known what would have befallen him, but if she had come back then they both would have died on Minato's orders; the old man was trying protecting him all those years from death but there was so little he could do. Now Naruto knew the truth and his thirst for revenge needed to be satisfied, but Narumi wasn't to blame so she would be spared, but Minato was going to die screaming it was the only thing he deserved. To sacrifice his childhood was one thing, but that man had forcefully taken him away from his mother and any chance he might've had at a normal life. Shepard however was experiencing a similar amount of anger, she had seen flashes of her son's life and now she wanted retribution for her son's suffering. She also knew his plan and while she knew he was angry, she couldn't help but agree with the notion that the shinobi system needed to be completely and utterly destroyed. Children dying and being made to fight to the death was barbaric, standing with Naruto's cause was only right. After all this was the world he was born on and it was his duty to protect it from itself. "We have but one common enemy mother." Naruto stated as Tali helped Shepard up.

"That we do, my child." Shepard said with fury; mother and son were reunited and in agreement about what had to be done.

Ageist - Naruto's home

After explanations were acquired, the Normandy crew was allowed to resupply. Shepard had wanted to see where Naruto lived and meet her adopted grandchild Rita. Needless to say the child was happy to meet her grandmother; Rita had taking an instant liking to Shepard and loved to ask her various questions about her life. Shepard was happy to entertain the child not even caring that she wasn't even the same species; Shepard felt a sense of happiness that she never dreamt she would experience. The feeling was something that she would savor.

In his heart Naruto knew that this was his mother, the one and only. But in a few days she would see a side of him that not even Rita had seen, and then he would see if she accepted what he had become. For the rest of the day and the day after that the trio would spend family time together, time that neither Naruto nor Rita had ever gotten. Shepard had learned much about Naruto's role in the city and what he had given to help everyone including the Uchiha Clan whom were still trying to get their bearings together and become part of the modern universe. News of men and women volunteering to join the soldiers were spreading around and needless to say Naruto was very excited that they would want to join, but they would not be able to join in the operation against Konoha as there were currently none with the right training to take part and since they were Naruto's responsibility he wasn't going to just leave them with no training. That is why after the operation, he would personally train them in the ways of the universe and educate them. Naruto would still be the captain of the Cosmos, but that ship was rarely needed and its crew was always ready to come back to their captain's call.

Konoha – Hyuga Compound

Hanabi stared up into the night sky; the preparations had been made and everyone was ready. Freedom would be theirs and so would their future. "I never would have imagined that he would be the one to save us." She said lightly touching the seal on her forehead. It hurt to know that the constant fear of death now marked her like it did her other family members, but soon that fear would be put to rest once and for all. Years of oppression would finally end and a new era could finally begin after so long.

Chapter 10 End


End file.
